Hope of the Phoenix
by Icheb-lover
Summary: Complete! After a personal tragedy, Petunia Dursley finds hope and healing and love at Grimmauld Place, while War wages. Part one of the Phoenix Quartet.
1. Not Again!

Hope of the Phoenix (1/?) Rating: PG-13 Eventual Pairing: Remus/Petunia Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all. All bow to her genius!  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic; hope you like it. The inspiration for a Remus/Petunia fic came from a wonderful one called "Her Sister And the Werewolf". Unfortunately, I don't know who wrote it, and I haven't been able to find it again, so if you know, please tell me! This fic isn't related to that one at all, except that it inspired me to attempt the pairing myself! Now, on with the fic!  
  
The Hope of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter One: "Not Again!"  
  
Harry looked over at the alarm clock beside his bed, and closed his eyes when he realized just how much more of this day he had left to endure. The days since he had returned to Privet Drive from Hogwarts had been empty: shells of days where he did nothing but lie on his bed and think of Sirius, think of the home that he might have had if not for Voldemort. He had written back to his friends, checked in at Grimmauld Place, Hedwig had left with a letter just that morning - but he did not confide in them. He remained by himself, alone with his grief. What did the war matter, what did any of it matter, when Sirius was gone?  
  
As for the Dursley's, they hadn't been too bad this summer, and Harry had been largely left alone. Dudley was still convinced Harry had cursed him the previous summer, and wouldn't allow himself to come near to Harry; Uncle Vernon, after raging at the members of the Order for daring to threaten him; who did they think they were, the insane freaks, left Harry alone, and Aunt Petunia, who had been strangely quiet after they had left King's Cross, for once not joining in her husband's diatribes, had returned to her previous state of ordering Harry about when she had a chance, and ignoring him the rest of the time.  
  
This afternoon was one of those times where she had the chance. Aunt Petunia needed to go grocery shopping, as Aunt Marge was coming tomorrow to visit, and they needed supplies. Harry didn't bother trying to argue that Dudley could go shopping with her just as easily, what did it matter anyway? He simply got ready to go shopping; silently dressing in the oversized clothes. He did bring his wand, and his wizarding money, though, just in case. He didn't think it was likely that they would meet any Death Eaters at the grocers, but then, he hadn't expected Dementors in Magnolia Crescent either.  
  
Harry was silent on the motor ride to the store, and Aunt Petunia didn't try to engage him in conversation. He was silent at the grocery store, silently fetching and carrying various produce in response to Aunt Petunia's terse commands. He was aware of her glare though, and the tight, angry set of her body. It didn't surprise him: Aunt Petunia had been angry when he was around for all of his life. The only difference was, it no longer bothered him.  
  
Harry silently helped his aunt load the groceries into the boot, and silently looked out the window on the way back to the house. The streets surrounding Privet Drive were silent too – the local community center had organized a weekend camping trip, which only the Dursley's had opted out of. Harry wasn't sorry not to have to go camping, but it did mean that Dudley was at home this weekend instead of with his gang. Aunt Petunia had sunk into her angry silence once more. They both sat there, lost in their own private anger, all through the drive back – which was why they didn't see it until they arrived.  
  
Hanging over the roof of Number Four was the ghastly symbol Harry had only seen once before – in the sky after the Quidditch Cup. The skull leered evilly down at them, the snake tongue nearly touching the chimney. The front door stood open, and many of the Dursley's beloved belongings were strewn across the front lawn. Harry's shocked mind barely registered Aunt Petunia's strangled cry of not again, not again, before he was aware of her running into the house, until he was aware of her desperately clutching the body of her son. Unable to lift him, Aunt Petunia had simply put his head in her lap. Dudley was still clutching the controls to his Playstation in his rigid hand, while Uncle Vernon's prone form clutched at a china figurine. The shards that surrounded the living room told Harry that Uncle Vernon had tried to throw them at the Death Eaters – but they had not been as polite as Mr. Weasley had been, had simply killed him for his trouble. The TV, which was still on, showed a black screen, with Try Again written across it in bright yellow letters; the digital Dudley too, had met his end this day. Joined with the theme music to the video game was Aunt Petunia's repeated wail: Not Again, Not Again, Not Again. 


	2. The Return to Grimmauld Place

Hope of the Pheonix (2/?) Rating: PG 13 Pairing: eventually, Remus/Petunia; for now, none Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling; I claim nothing!  
  
A/N: Not much happens in this chapter. (Shrug). The purpose of this chapter is pretty much to get Harry and Petunia to Grimmauld Place. Hopefully the action should pick up soon. Anyhow, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 2: The Return to Grimmauld Place  
  
Harry grabbed his Aunt's bony shoulder, and dragged her away from Dudley's body. She struggled at first, but then suddenly fell limp. She had stopped her cries, and was silent once more, only this time there were tears pouring down her face, black streams of mascara.  
  
"Aunt Petunia, we have to leave now" Harry spoke at last, the first words he had spoken since school had ended. His aunt didn't answer; she seemed to be in shock. Harry held her hand, and led her carefully out of the house, checking to be sure that they weren't seen. The streets were still empty and abandoned. He decided to take her to Mrs. Figg's, maybe he could use her fireplace to call Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry and Aunt Petunia crept through the deserted suburban streets. Harry hid them as well as he could behind the trees and bushes, cursing the bright afternoon sun, and hoping that the Death Eaters had really left after killing two Muggles, and would not wait to find him. His stomach was still knotted with fear when he reached Mrs. Figg's – only to find her house too, was empty. Mr. Tibbles meowed indignantly at the intruders, but there was no sign of Mrs. Figg. The half-empty cup of tea still sitting beside the chair in the cabbage-smelling living room told Harry that she had had to leave quite suddenly. Had she fled the Death Eaters too? They hated Squibs just as much as they hated Muggles; and if Mrs. Figg were working for the Order, then she'd be a prime target.  
  
Whatever the reason, she was gone now, and it was up to Harry to get himself and Aunt Petunia out of Surrey, and – where? Where could he take Aunt Petunia? Harry's chin set in resolve. He would have to take her to Grimmauld Place. It was the only place where they would be safe, since the Death Eaters had gotten past Dumbledore's protections on Number Four.  
  
Leading Aunt Petunia, who was still clearly out of it, Harry went to the edge of the street, and, sticking out his wand arm, summoned the Knight Bus to them. Soon enough, the purple bus came roaring down the street, the trees and post boxes jumping out of its way.  
  
Soon, the owlish gaze of Ernie and Stan's pimply grin greeted Harry, as he led Aunt Petunia onto the bus. Now Harry knew that Aunt Petunia was out of it – as a Muggle, she couldn't see the Bus, but here she was, following him docilely onto something that, in her eyes, wasn't even there.  
  
"Look, Ern, its 'Arry Potter! Where can we take you today, eh 'Arry?" Stan, at least, seemed pleased to see him again.  
  
"London, Grimmauld Place, please." Harry paid their fares, and shuffled Aunt Petunia onto one of the beds before Stan and Ernie could ask too many questions.  
  
Perhaps Stan was remembering all the reports about Harry being insane, or perhaps he had somehow acquired manners since Harry had last been on the bus, but he didn't attempt to engage Harry in conversation as the bus lurched out of Little Whinging and appeared in Glasgow. Aunt Petunia was still sitting, catatonic, on the edge of the bed. Harry simply stared out the window, watching as the countryside whipped by, and wondering what would happen when they got to London. Would Aunt Petunia be able to enter Grimmauld Place, how would it be, back there without Sirius?  
  
Harry was suddenly overcome with grief, as the memory of Sirius crashed down on him once more. He barely noticed as trees became beaches became crowded streets, thinking only of his godfather. Remembering Sirius' grin when they were all there together, remembering his joy at finding out he had a godfather, his joy back in the Shrieking shack, remembering, remembering...  
  
"'Ere we are, 'Arry," Stan burst into Harry's thoughts, and he realized that the bus had stopped in the slummy suburb of London where the Order Headquarters was hidden. Harry pushed his grief back on the back burner, he had his Aunt to look after now. He thanked Stan, and led Aunt Petunia out into the street. Once he was sure that the Knight Bus was gone, he headed for the empty place between number 11 and number 13. As he approached, number 12 suddenly appeared, and Harry knocked on the door. Again, there was no reaction from Aunt Petunia to his interacting with something that she couldn't see.  
  
The unexpected pressure soon crushed his thoughts out of him though, as Mrs. Weasley opened the door and embraced him. Then, he and Aunt Petunia were led into the house, and the door was shut. 


	3. I Won't Go Back!

Hope of the Phoenix (3/?) Rating: PG 13 Pairing: eventually, Remus/Petunia; for now, none Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling; I claim nothing!  
  
Chapter 3: "I Won't Go Back!"  
  
"...We'll just have to obliviate her and send her back, she can probably stay with her sister-in-law..."  
  
"No" Petunia had finally become aware of her surroundings. She was sitting at a table in the kitchen of some strange house she'd never seen before. Outside the window, the street-lamps had been lit, and were lighting the darkened street- it must be fairly late. People, some of whom she'd seen before at King's Cross, surrounded her. That fat woman with the load of red- haired kids was there, she seemed to be hovering around Harry, constantly refilling his plate, even though he wasn't really eating anything. The young girl with the pink hair was there, as was the man with the weird glass eye. And ... Mrs. Figg? Why would she be here, of all places? They were all staring at her, startled by her sudden speech. But Petunia focused her attention on him, the man who held her memory and her life in his hands ... Dumbledore.  
  
She looked at him, gazing earnestly into his blue eyes. "No," she said again, more strongly this time. "I won't go back there. I don't want to go back. I am not running away this time."  
  
Harry looked at his Aunt in amazement. From the moment he'd dragged her from Dudley's body, she'd been catatonic, trapped by her grief. After they had arrived at Grimmauld Place, she'd just sat at the table, seemingly unaware of what was going on around her.  
  
Not long after Mrs. Weasley had taken them inside, she'd told them that Mrs. Figg had Flooed in earlier that afternoon, after she had seen what the Death Eaters had done, and that she and Dumbledore had left immediately to try and find Harry. When they couldn't find him, just the car, with the groceries still in the boot, Dumbledore had gathered some of the members of the Order, and had gone out to search the area surrounding Privet Drive. Snape had been sent to try and find out if the Death Eaters had captured Harry and his aunt. She'd made Harry eat a sandwich, watching over him, carefully observing that he ate every bit of it. Aunt Petunia had just sat there, deep in shock. When Harry had finally choked out about how they had discovered Uncle Vernon and Dudley, Mrs. Weasley had hugged him, and, to Harry's surprise, had hugged Aunt Petunia as well. It was lucky, Harry thought, that Aunt Petunia was so out of it, as she would normally have been horrified at the idea of being touched by a witch.  
  
Teatime had passed, and even the summer light was beginning to fade, as the Order members returned from their search. They had been relieved to discover that Harry was there safe and sound, and Harry let Mrs. Weasley tell the story. Aunt Petunia was still sitting, silent, at the table. She hadn't moved at all since they had arrived. Mrs. Weasley had put food on the table for the hungry searchers, and then the talk had begun.  
  
They had examined the situation from different angles: how had the Death Eaters been able to find the house, and kill the Dursleys; why hadn't the protections worked, and what were they to do with Aunt Petunia?  
  
It was their attempt to answer that last question that had seemingly sparked Aunt Petunia's interest, jolted her back to life. They had all been startled when she had suddenly joined the conversation; refusing to return to her old life.  
  
She was still looking at Dumbledore, with the same intensity on her face that Harry had only seen twice before: when she had been ranting about her sister, the night that Harry was given his Hogwarts letter; and last summer, when she had vetoed Uncle Vernon's plans to throw him out of the house. But both the previous times she had been angry, while this time while this time she sounded both sad and fierce. There was something in her eyes that Harry had never seen before though, a pleading, and a strength.  
  
Seeing that Dumbledore had not yet answered her pleas to stay, Petunia tried again. She softened her tone, but the strength was still clear in her voice. "Voldemort has destroyed everything that was important in my life again. And this time, I will not run away. He killed my husband, and he killed my son, and I will be involved in tracking him down. This man must be stopped."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Dumbledore, she can't stay, she's a Muggle" protested Snape's silky voice.  
  
"Severus, I am aware of that. However, defeated Voldemort will require the cooperation of all who are willing to fight. Mrs. Dursley has just as much reason to hate Voldemort as any of us, and I see no reason not to allow her to do so. Molly, if you will be so kind to prepare a room for Mrs. Dursley, I think she needs to rest she has had a very difficult day."  
  
Petunia allowed the fat woman, Molly, she corrected herself, to lead her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. As they passed through the hallway, her arm brushed against a curtain on the wall, and a horrendous woman's voice began screaming about Muggles, and filth and blood traitors in her home. She saw leering, small heads, with large ears and bulging eyes glaring at her from the wall, and, perhaps it was her grief and fear, but the figures in the paintings seemed to be following her.  
  
Finally, Molly showed her into a dark room. Petunia choked out her thanks, received a kindly "sleep well, dear" in return, and then she was alone.  
  
She crawled into bed, briefly wondering what she had got herself into, but the awareness that the bed was lacking Vernon's bulk, and the quiet of the room, without her Duddykins snoring from the next room, hardened her resolve, and she passed into fitful dreams. 


	4. Nightmares

Hope of the Phoenix (4/?) Pairing: eventually Remus/ Petunia Rating: PG 13 Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns it all; you can tell cos' I'm still poor, and she isn't.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I will try and differentiate between speech and narration more clearly for you, Tsuchi! Anyway, on with Chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4: Nightmares  
  
The full moon could hardly be seen from the depths of the Forbidden Forest, where they were running. The stag, with the rat resting on top of his shoulders, had leapt ahead from the rest of the pack, but the wolf and the dog were quickly gaining on them.  
  
Moony could see the dim shape of Prongs up ahead, and could smell that Wormtail was with him. He could sense Padfoot running beside him, and felt the familiar rush of excitement that always rushed through him when he was with his pack.  
  
As they raced along, though, Moony began to smell another scent; someone was coming that did not belong. Even as he increased his pace, another werewolf leapt out from the right, and leaped onto Prongs. Wormtail fled, squeaking, into the underbrush, and he could smell the blood seeping from Prongs' torn neck. However, before he could reach the werewolf, Padfoot ran ahead, growling a challenge – and then he too was thrown aside by the wolf, quickly falling into the brush, and Moony knew with a dreadful certainty that he was dead.  
  
Moony turned quickly to face the attacker, to make the wolf pay for stealing his family, for taking his pack from him. But the other wolf was gone. Moony howled to the full moon, all the rage and loneliness he had ever felt was channeled into his mournful cry...  
  
Remus woke with a start, as the morning sun crept into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. He looked around quickly for the body of the stag, before he realized that it had been a dream. But the emptiness and the loneliness remained.  
  
He looked wearily around him, his bones still aching from the full moon a few nights before, and from his days of camping out in the forest. Given that Dumbledore's attempts to win over the giants to the Order's side had failed, he had sent Remus to try and win over as many of the werewolves as he could. Since they were human most of the time, Remus had hoped that his brethren would agree to fight Voldemort.  
  
But his attempt had failed. The other werewolves had not had the advantage of education that Dumbledore had given him. They were angry at the racist treatment they had received from the wizarding community, at the anti- werewolf laws that the Ministry had past. A few had promised to carefully weigh the options before agreeing to join with Voldemort, but most had refused Dumbledore's option. Remus would be returning that day to Grimmauld Place, as the other werewolves had all left to return to their own lives. They wouldn't stay so long after the full moon. Remus dreaded his return. Since Sirius had been killed, he had tried to keep busy. He didn't feel so alone when he was working, and that was something. With Sirius' death, all his links to his old life were gone. He would never again have his family, but at the least he could have his revenge.  
  
The sunshine that had snuck its way into the thick foliage of the Forbidden Forest was at that moment having a much easier time assaulting the dusty darkness that was Petunia Dursley's bedroom at Grimmauld Place. Its bright, healthy beams danced in front of her weary eyes, as if in mockery of her weariness and grief.  
  
As Petunia rolled out of bed, her first thought was surprise that Vernon was already up.  
  
"He never gets up before me!" she wondered aloud.  
  
But then her sleepy mind woke up enough to take in the strange surroundings, the bed with the carved lizards feet, the dust that was visible in the dancing sunbeams, the pictures of unpleasant looking people who still seemed to be looking at her ...  
  
"Who never gets up before you? Who are you talking about, you filthy Muggle. How the house of Black has fallen. I wouldn't have let one in back in my day. Especially such a particularly ugly one."  
  
Petunia spun around, looking to see who had come to the door; who was speaking so rudely. But there was no one there. The voice continued its tirade.  
  
"Isn't that just like a Muggle, looking at the door! They don't have any sense at all in those tiny little brains. Don't know why we let them live, should have killed the lot years ago."  
  
It was then that Petunia noticed the picture hanging just over the bed was moving. In it was a crabby looking old man, who seemed to be about hundred. He was wearing black wizards robes, and his eyes glared at her in anger. He was muttering something about ugly, skinny Muggles shaming the honour of his house, and how it wasn't his fault, he had tried to bring forth the Muggle Torture Act, but that blood traitor Reginald Weasley had scrapped it, and those fools at the Ministry had accepted the first Muggle Protection Act instead.  
  
Petunia stumbled out of the door. She was in the middle of her worst nightmare. The memory of her husband and son's bodies had come back, and she was stuck in the wizarding world, stuck in this freaky house.  
  
She had barely made it out onto the landing off the stairs when she screamed again. There had been a loud pop, and two red-haired teenagers, sporting identical grins, had appeared out of nowhere, right in front of her.  
  
"Hi" one said.  
  
"You must be" started the other.  
  
"Harry's aunt" finished the first.  
  
"If you will accompany us, milady," said one of the twins with an exaggerated flourish, as he offered her his arm. "Mum asked us to escort you down for breakfast."  
  
As she walked down the stairs with the two boys, she began to remember something. "Weren't you the two that gave my Dudley that horrible candy, and who helped destroy my living room?"  
  
"Hey, Fred, she remembers us!" called the one whose arm Petunia was currently hanging on. "Yep, that was one of our more brilliant pranks." He grinned at her cheekily.  
  
She glared at him, remembering how terrified and angry she had been. But as she thought of that afternoon, and could see Dudley's tongue lolling out of his mouth, her mind had wandered out of her living room in Privet Drive, and back to her parents' house. She remembered Lily's seventeenth birthday, when Lily, overjoyed at being able to use magic, had accidentally inflated Peter with an Inflation Charm. She and Remus had had to hold onto his legs to stop the poor boy from floating into the air; what would the neighbours have said, while James and Sirius rolled around on the ground, laughing. Her memory of that fun day was so infectious that she started to laugh too. She had to sit down on the stairs, she was laughing so hard. But her thoughts of Dudley had made her cry as well, as she thought about how terrified she had been that day.  
  
Fred and George stared at her in amazement. The angry, terrified women who they had met previously, and who that had met again this morning, was sitting on the stairs, laughing uproariously, but she was crying at the same time.  
  
"His tongue was so long, he nearly tripped! I was so scared," she gasped. Then she sobered suddenly. "Oh, my poor Dudley." She was so quiet for the next little bit that the twins began to worry if they had somehow offended her. Then she got up, took George's arm, and walked calmly with them into the kitchen.  
  
As she walked down the hallway, Petunia could smell the wholesome smell of cooking bacon, and could hear muffled voices coming from the kitchen. There was clearly more than one person up for breakfast. Petunia was suddenly aware of how hungry she was. She also felt a sense of relief at how nice it was not to have to cook for once, to be served a breakfast that she hadn't made herself. That thought was accompanied by a shot of grief though, as she recalled why she didn't have to make breakfast.  
  
But all thoughts were driven from her head as she saw just who was sitting at the table. He had aged, there was more grey in his light brown hair, and he was thinner, his clothes more ragged. There was grief and tiredness written on his face that hadn't been there before. But the sight of him, sitting there at the table, was so achingly familiar that there could be no doubt. It was he.  
  
"Remus?" she heard herself gasp.  
  
Remus looked up from his plate of sausage, toast, and bacon, startled.  
  
"Petunia?" he whispered. "How did you get here?" 


	5. New Friends and New Beginnings

Hope of the Phoenix (5/?)  
  
Rating: PG –13  
  
Pairing: Will eventually be Remus/ Petunia.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything. It still belongs to J.K Rowling. Back to the wishing well for me!  
  
A/N: Again, a big thank-you to all of you who reviewed my story! It is such a thrill to get review notification emails! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as the story is finally beginning to start rolling. Now, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 5: New Friends and New Beginnings  
  
Remus stared at the skinny, blonde long-necked woman who was standing in front of him, one arm linked with George Weasley's. Petunia looked just like she had done at King's Cross, when he had warned her and Vernon to treat Harry properly. Middle-aged, angry, terrified. But then he saw her eyes. It was startling just how much of Petunia Evans was still in those eyes. He could see the traces of the sweet girl he had once known, and his heart gave a bit of a leap. Then he remembered all this woman had done to Harry. He growled.  
  
Petunia had just made a step towards him, when she heard him say clearly,  
  
"Thank you for the breakfast, Molly. I am going to bed now." And before anyone could say anything, he had walked past Petunia and up the stairs, without a word. Petunia felt her eyes beginning to smart with tears, which she quickly brushed away.  
  
Mrs. Weasley went over to the table from her previous position near the oven, gathered up Remus' half-eaten plate, and put down the one that she had prepared for Petunia. She smiled warmly at Petunia as Petunia moved to sit down at the table. She patted Petunia's hand, and only nodded absent- mindedly as the twins clattered out of the room.  
  
"Don't you mind Remus, dear. He's had a hard few nights. He's been trying to get the werewolves over onto the Order's side, but he hasn't had much luck. Now you eat up, you have hardly any flesh on you at all! And don't you worry about Harry: Ron and Ginny came back last night; they'd been visiting Hermione; so they'll be good company for him. Professor Dumbledore said he'd be by later on, to decide how we can best use you in the Order. Of course, I don't know how you'd be much help, seeing as how you're a Muggle and all, but I'm sure Dumbledore will think of something. He is such a clever man, and working so hard for the Order and all."  
  
Petunia listened quietly as Mrs. Weasley prattled on and on about the doings of more people of whom Petunia had never heard. She felt a momentary pang of guilt when Molly had mentioned her nephew, she hadn't worried about him at all; but she dismissed it. After all, he probably felt right at home in this freaky house, and with these strange people. Wouldn't he? They were his friends, after all. They were the ones who cared about him...  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" she was suddenly aware that she had asked Mrs. Weasley this question. She hadn't meant to say anything. She listened carefully, though, to Molly's thoughtful reply.  
  
"You just lost your husband and son. You nearly lost Harry last year, and the year before. I know that I'd be devastated if anything happened to my family. When I think of the things Ron and Harry get up to at that school, and of them being in the middle of this war! I don't approve of how you've treated Harry in the past, of course. But you're making a new start, helping us now. And I think that your going to need all the help you can get, to get through your loss, and to start fresh. And I'm glad to be able to help."  
  
For the second time that morning, Petunia found herself smiling. She hadn't smiled because she was truly happy in years and years. Maybe being in the wizarding world wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
When Dumbledore arrived that afternoon, Molly and Petunia were discussing the differences between Muggle and Magic cleaning supplies. Petunia was all for the merits of elbow grease, while Molly was firmly entrenched in her support for Berkins Magical Mess Remover. Each had brought forth several examples in support of her own brand, and neither noticed Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall standing by the door to the kitchen, watching them with slightly amused smiles.  
  
After hearing McGonagall's impatient cough, though, the conversation stopped. Dumbledore entered the kitchen, but McGonagall, after learning where Remus was, hurried upstairs to debrief him concerning his mission with the werewolves.  
  
Petunia's nervousness had returned once the conversation had veered away from the familiar topic of cleaning products. She was very much aware of Dumbledore's twinkling eyes looking at her, as he refused Molly's offer of biscuits, and her offer of coffee, and her offer of tea, and her offer of cake, and as he prepared to discuss Petunia's future with the Order, and what her role would be in the upcoming war. She noticed that he was looking very, very serious. Perhaps, she thought, her stomach beginning to knot again with worry, perhaps he is going to send me back after all. Marge must have found out about Vernon by now, she'll be furious. What if he decides to send me back, its not like I'd be able to stop him.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to be aware of the worried thoughts that were racing through her mind, because he said calmly, with the traces of a smile lurking around the corners of his lips,  
  
"Don't worry, I am not going to send you back without your consent. I have been talking to the Muggle Minister for Defense this morning, and he has agreed that there should be an awareness campaign among the Muggle population. After all, the Death Eaters are quite likely to attack Muggle homes, and, we agreed that it would be best if a hotline were set up, so that the Ministry could act quickly in the advent of an attack."  
  
"What would you like me to do?" Petunia asked, timidly. The idea of a hotline was brilliant; wasn't that what they had done with that escaped murderer, Sirius Black?  
  
"I want you to be the spokesperson for the new hotline. You would speak to agencies; do advertisements on the television and radio. You would warn people of the danger, how to spot Death Eater activity, and let them know what to do in the event of an attack like that on your family. Are willing to do this?"  
  
Petunia nodded. She found she couldn't speak, as her throat had caught with grief again.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her again. "This will take a little time to set up, so, in the mean-time, why don't you take over Molly's house-keeping duties, so that I can put her on active duty? It wouldn't be much different from what you did at home, and it will give you a chance to get to know the Order members and their families."  
  
Petunia smiled, and agreed that that would be best. She was already planning out an incredible supper. Pork chops with orange glaze should be lovely, and she made a lovely angel cake, that would do for pudding.  
  
Dumbledore and Molly shared a smile over Petunia's dreamy expression. It seemed having a Muggle in the Order wouldn't work out too badly after all. 


	6. Settling In Or, Goodbye, Mrs Black!

Hope of the Phoenix (6/?)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Eventually Remus/ Petunia  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own Harry Potter. Sigh. I could use the money. Oh well, if wishes were horses! J. K. Rowling still owns HP, and I am still not making any money off this story.  
  
A/N: Again, a really big thank-you to all my reviewers! It means so much to get all your reviews! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying the story so far! I have altered chapter 4, as my sister pointed out that Petunia's laughing on the stairs was a trifle out of character. Please check out the changes in chapter 4: they don't really affect the plot much, but I think they shed more light on Petunia's character. Anyway, here's chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6: Settling In (Or, Farewell, Mrs. Black!)  
  
Petunia found that being the housekeeper in a wizarding household was a bit more difficult than she had anticipated. For one thing, Grimmauld Place did not have an electric stove, and Molly's instructions to "just tap it with your wand, dear" did really help all the much. There didn't seem to be a refridgerator, either. Molly explained that this was because it was much simpler to use an Eternal Freshness Charm, because then you didn't have to worry if the power went off. However, after Mr. Weasley had been able to get her a few electric appliances from work, (he'd only had to remove a couple hexes, should work as good as new), she was able to revel in being in charge of her kitchen once more.  
  
That opened the way for a new problem, however. Grimmauld Place wasn't just a house, it was the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. That meant that people were coming in at all hours of the day, and seldom had scheduled meal times. It was a bit like working in a restaurant, Petunia thought, as she made yet another pot of tea, and started another round of breakfast for those who had missed the first three rounds she'd made that morning.  
  
Despite the hard work and endless cleaning, Petunia found that she was enjoying herself. She'd always found that she was happiness when she was cooking and looking after a house, and that was what this was, on a much larger scale than she'd ever experienced before.  
  
She was also getting to know the Order members. She found that they weren't as bad as she had anticipated. Molly was turning out to be a very good friend, and Petunia found herself really enjoying the time they spent together. With her friend Yvonne, the conversation had amounted to little more than malicious gossip about the neighbours, and boasts about how much their husbands made, and whose son was more popular at school. With Molly, they talked about recipes and cleaning, of course. But the conversation turned into much more, as they found they had things in common: politics, and child-rearing (of course), the Order, old school experiences.  
  
She liked Mr. Weasley as well, but his never-ending enthusiasm made her a bit nervous. He had a tendency to hover around her when she was working, asking how the refrigerator worked, and why the oven worked on ekeltricity instead of batteries. He had a very large collection of batteries, and plugs.  
  
She liked their children too. Well, she liked Bill and Charlie. And Bill's girlfriend Fleur seemed nice, even if she was French. Fred and George weren't too bad either. She even laughed at some of their pranks, when they weren't on her. She wasn't too sure about the younger ones. Harry had been studiously avoiding her, accept for meals, and the younger Weasleys, along with their friends Hermione and Neville, who had come to stay for the rest of the summer, tended to avoid her too.  
  
Tonks also made her nervous, but for a different reason than Mr. Weasley. The girl had smashed a ceramic platter, ruined her beautiful violet pudding, and spilled countless jugs of juice before Petunia decided not to let her help with the meals anymore. Still, despite her clumsiness, and her atrocious pink hair, Petunia found herself liking Tonks too. She was rather amazed at herself, she hadn't liked this many people in years.  
  
She didn't like Moody or Hagrid, though. She still hadn't forgiven Hagrid for giving her Dudley a pigs' tail, and Moody was just too creepy to be entirely trustworthy. He scared her, with his strange revolving eye, and his serious expression. And Hagrid was just too big, really someone that size shouldn't be allowed.  
  
She didn't like Snape, but that was okay because he didn't like her either. He would glare at her, with his cold eyes. She had a feeling that he didn't like Muggles all that much either. It made sense that he was the one who was pretending to be a Death Eater.  
  
She felt she might have liked McGonagall, if they had met under different circumstances. The dark-haired witch seemed to often be angry around Petunia, with her thin lips pursed. But then, if she remembered Dumbledore's letter correctly, McGonagall was one of the ones who had brought Harry to her. Maybe she didn't like the way she and Vernon had treated him.  
  
She really didn't like Mundungus Fletcher. He was dirty, and a thief, and a lay-about, and, well, she was sure that Vernon would have found a lot more descriptors for him. At least Molly agreed with her about him, she had someone to complain to when he hid stolen Filibusters Fireworks in her stove, and she didn't find out till she had preheated it for the cookies...  
  
And Remus was still ignoring her.  
  
Yes, she disliked many of the order members, but the only person that she really, really, really hated wasn't even a person. It was a painting. Namely, it was the painting of Mrs. Black, which was hanging on the wall in the front hall. Every time someone went by, Mrs. Black would start screaming about Mudbloods, Muggles, half-breeds, and blood traitors. She would rail against the fall of her house, and cheer about the glorious work that the Dark Lord was doing.  
  
From the looks that would appear on everyone's faces when she started, no one else liked it much either. But no one seemed willing to take down the painting, so Petunia gritted her teeth, and decided that she would just have to bear it too.  
  
It was in late August that the affairs with Mrs. Black reached their boiling point. Everyone had been up very late the night before, as they had received their Hogwarts letters the previous afternoon, and Ron had been made the captain of the Griffindor team. Mrs. Weasley had thrown them a party. The next day, the others had gone to a meeting with Minister Fudge, to discuss whatever had happened in the Department of Mysteries the previous year. Petunia was alone in the house with Mrs. Black.  
  
The morning started off fairly calmly: Petunia cleaned the upstairs, dusted the living room, and was heading down the hallway for the kitchen when she accidentally brushed against Mrs. Black's curtain. And the screaming began.  
  
That did it! Petunia, whose nerves were already frayed from the late night, and being alone in a house full of dark magic, couldn't take it any more. She stalked into the kitchen, pulled out the most powerful cleaning chemicals she had –she'd had Molly take her shopping to get some proper cleaning supplies- and marched over to the painting.  
  
"Shut Up!" she snapped at the painting, and, reaching behind it with a cloth, which had been doused in her chemical solution, started washing between the wall and the painting. It was stuck on much harder than she thought. Petunia focused all of her energy on the back of the painting, ignoring Mrs. Black as she boasted about the sophistication of the Permanent Sticking Charm that she'd used.  
  
"AND NO AMOUNT OF MAGIC THAT THOSE FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS CAN USE WILL EVER REMOVE THIS PAINTING! THIS CHARM IS INVINCIBLE! IT WILL NEVER COME OFF!..."  
  
"Got it" Petunia crowed in triumph, as the last of the backing was removed. She smirked at the pole-axed look which had appeared on Mrs. Black's face as Petunia took the painting off the wall.  
  
She took the painting up to the attic. Mrs. Black screamed at her all the way, but she'd dealt with Dudley as a baby. After Dudley, a screaming painting was a breeze, at least it didn't kick.  
  
The look on the faces of the Order Members when they came home was priceless. They demanded to know how she'd done it, they'd tried every charm, every magical solution that was available. Petunia told them simply that Muggle cleaning supplies were obviously superior, and left them to go make the supper. Oh yes, she was beginning to like it here.  
  
"'Mrs. Black's in the attic, and all is right in the world'" she quoted, as she cut the potatoes for stew. 


	7. Girls' Day Out

Hope of the Phoenix (7/?)  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairing: Remus/ Petunia (eventually)  
  
Disclaimer: What, Ms. Rowling hasn't transferred the ownership of HP to me yet? Oh, well. Guess I won't make money off this then...  
  
A/N: Thank you to Eowyn-Faith, who sent me a link to the fic that inspired this one: Ophelia Hoss' Her Sister and the Werewolf. Apparently it was here on ff.net the whole time! I feel so embarrassed. Anyway, it is a brilliant Remus/Petunia one, and I definitely recommend it. But now, on with chapter 7! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: Girls' Day Out!  
  
Petunia sighed as she put on her one outfit yet again. The worst thing about fleeing for your life, she thought, is that you seldom got to pack beforehand. She'd been able to keep it clean, and Molly had offered to lend her some robes, but Molly's robes didn't exactly fit Petunia. Petunia had always been very fashion conscious. She couldn't help it- she wasn't as pretty as Lily, and she'd always felt prettier when she had a nice outfit on. At least, she'd managed to get rid of the crabby old man in the painting; he'd been moved to the attic as well, once Petunia had caught him ogling her as she changed.  
  
Petunia's ruminations were interrupted this morning, as Molly's red head poked into the door.  
  
"Petunia dear, I am taking you shopping today!"  
  
"Shopping, really!" Petunia could feel what was probably a really goofy looking grin breaking across her face.  
  
"Of course, dear," her friend answered. "We need to pick up the children's school supplies, and you need some new outfits! I saw a style in Witch Weekly's fall Fashion addition that would go wonderfully with your eyes. I'm sure they have it at Madam Malkin's. Besides, you deserve a girls' day out!"  
  
With the speed that only women preparing to go clothes shopping can manage, Petunia and Molly were soon standing at the corner of Grimmauld Place. Molly had said that they would take the Knight Bus to get to Diagon Alley. Petunia felt a thrill of both fear and excitement when she heard where they were going. She hadn't been to Diagon Alley in years, not since she'd gone with her family in Lily's third year at Hogwarts. She had loved it then. Would she be appreciate it now; had she changed too much?  
  
Molly had taken out her wand and stuck it out over the street. Soon, Molly was looking happily down the street. But her next remark took Petunia completely off guard.  
  
"Ah, here it comes. Stand back, Petunia dear."  
  
But there was nothing there. The street was still empty. Suddenly, Molly was dragging her up, and she could feet solid steps where there should only be thin air. And then they were standing at the front of the strangest bus that she'd ever seen. It was purple, and it had beds instead of seats. The driver was looking curiously at them as Mrs. Weasley paid their fares, and bustled them towards the back.  
  
As they got comfortable on their seats, despite the bus' sudden lurch forward, Petunia whispered to Molly that she had never been on any bus as strange as this one.  
  
"But you've been on the Knight Bus before! That is how Harry got you to Grimmauld Place!"  
  
"I have? I must have been pretty out of it."  
  
"You were rather, dear."  
  
As she and Molly walked through the dingy pub, the Leaky Cauldron, Petunia tried to look as if this was not at all strange for her. She was so focused on keeping the nervousness out of her face, that she barely noticed that Molly had taken out her wand and was tapping on the brick wall in the pub's dusty courtyard. Soon, they were walking out into the sunny chaos of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Right then. First we stop at Gringotts to pick up some money for all our purchases."  
  
As they approached the table where one of the Gringotts goblins was weighing precious stones, Molly took out several small golden keys from her handbag. She was muttering to herself. "This one is ours, this is Harry's, here's Hermione's; I think this one is Neville's ... yes, that's it. And this one is yours."  
  
"What, I don't have a Gringotts' vault, do I?" Petunia asked, startled.  
  
"Of course you do! Dumbledore saw to it that your part of your husbands' inheritance was transferred into wizard money. If your going to be living in our world, you have to have a Gringotts account!"  
  
When they had finished in Gringotts, Molly and Petunia headed back out into Diagon Alley. Petunia head was still spinning, partly from the roller- coaster ride deep underground, and partly from the staggering sight of old the gold that she apparently now owned. She was also a bit amazed just how much gold Harry had. She had known that James was rich, but she had just assumed that the money had been lost when their house was destroyed. It was a bit bewildering.  
  
The day turned out to be one of the best she'd ever had. Flourish and Blotts had some fascinating titles, and the apothecaries', while extremely disgusting, was interesting at the same time. They stopped for ice cream at Florean Fortescues. Petunia had never seen so many different, and intriguing flavours.  
  
But the afternoon they finally went clothes shopping, the part that Petunia had been most anticipating. Molly bought a new set of school robes for Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Harry. Petunia felt a brief stab of embarrassment as Molly selected new green dress robes for Harry, saying "he's grown so much in the last year, the one's I picked up last year are far too small". She hadn't even noticed that Harry had grown. She thought that perhaps that was the sort of thing she should have been aware of, as his aunt, guardian, and only living relative.  
  
But then Madam Malkin pulled out the new Fall Fashions, and Petunia put aside her embarrassment. Blue was in this fall; and just her shade too, the smoky, blue grey that went so well with her eyes. And if she'd known just how well wizard's robes complemented her figure... well!  
  
All in all, it was two very happy women that got off the Knight Bus at Grimmauld Place that afternoon. Petunia felt she was floating on a cloud of excitement, and not even finding the disaster that Tonks had made of her kitchen while attempting to make dinner could bring her down. 


	8. The MDA

Hope of the Phoenix (8/?)  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairing: Remus/Petunia  
  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing.  
  
A/N: Sorry I was so long updating... I have my Greek and British History exams coming this week: I plead studying. (Is that a valid excuse under the law?) Anyway, I should hopefully have another couple chapters up soon. Again, thank you to all who reviewed. Thank you as well to all who are reading this story and not reviewing, I haven't forgotten you! On with chapter 8!  
  
Chapter 8: The M.D.A  
  
Shortly after Molly and Arthur had left Grimmauld Place to take the children to King's Cross, Dumbledore owled Remus, asking him to meet in his office. Remus had recently finished his latest assignment for the Order, and, now that everything else was in place, Dumbledore had a new one for him.  
  
When he arrived at the Headmaster's Office, he quickly brushed the ashes off his robes, and stepped in the round room. Dumbledore was sitting at the desk, with Fawkes perched on a stand close by. He motioned Remus into the room.  
  
"As you know, Remus, Petunia Dursley has agreed to be the spokesperson for the new Muggle awareness campaign. I have spoken with the Muggle ministry of Defense, and they have set up the telephone hotline, and the television and radio spots. I spoke with Petunia this morning, and she has begun preparing some statements. I need you to protect her. Once Voldemort becomes aware that she is raising the Muggles against him, he will likely try to eliminate her. We both know that she would be extremely vulnerable if she were to be attacked. You will be her bodyguard, and will accompany her on all her trips outside of Headquarters."  
  
Remus had gone extremely pale as Dumbledore spoke. Him, work with Petunia? He had tried so hard to avoid her ever since she had arrived at Grimmauld Place. He swallowed, realizing that Dumbledore was still waiting on his answer.  
  
"Wouldn't it be better to have someone else work with her? Molly, maybe? Or Tonks? Arthur would love a chance to go into the Muggle world so often ..."  
  
"They are all currently assigned. You are the only one who is both available and suited to the task. I realize that you have issues concerning your past relationship with Petunia Evans, but I trust that you will be able to put them aside for the good of the Order. The Muggles could be extremely helpful if they are raised against Voldemort, and we need all the help possible if we are to win this war."  
  
Remus sighed, and nodded his head to show that he had accepted the assignment.  
  
"Good," Dumbledore smiled again, with a great deal of tenderness. "The first television spot films tonight."  
  
Petunia was ready to go when Remus arrived to escort her to the television station. She appeared to have gone shopping for some new Muggle clothes for the occasion: she was wearing a new salmon pink dress-suit that he was sure he hadn't seen before. She appeared to have gained a bit of weight to, he noticed, startled, she was a good deal less bony and a whole lot happier than the last time he'd seen her, the first morning at Grimmauld Place. She reminded him more of Petunia Evans than ever, he thought, before squelching that thought. She was still the woman who had abused Harry his whole life, and that couldn't be forgiven just because she had a new outfit.  
  
He was silent as the car turned through the London streets. Petunia seemed very nervous and uncomfortable, and alternated between studying her notes and looking out the window. After her initial attempts at a pleasant conversation had been rebuffed, she had given up, and retreated into her own thoughts once more.  
  
He trailed behind as the young intern led them into the television studio. He felt very out of place, and slightly uncomfortable in the Muggle clothes that he was wearing.  
  
He stood in the wings as the director arranged everything, and got Petunia in place in front of the camera. Now that it had come to the actually task, her nervousness seemed to have vanished; she seemed confident, focused, slightly intense. She smiled at the director as he told a joke, and then looked into the camera as he called "Action!"  
  
In the countryside, Margery Dursley stopped in the middle of her conversation concerning the finer points of dog breeding with Colonel Fubster when her sister-in-law's face appeared on the television. Why was Petunia on television? Marge hadn't seen her sister since the last time she'd visited, three years earlier. She hadn't even been at Vernon and Dudley's funeral. Marge focused her attention to the television, ignoring Ripper's growl of protest as she stopped petting him. Petunia seemed to be in the middle of whatever she had been saying.  
  
"... this new terrorist group, called Death-Eaters, are extremely dangerous. They attack indiscriminately, and, since they have no demands, cannot be placated. They are armed, and people are advised not to approach them. If you see any people resembling the ones in this picture, please telephone the number at the bottom of the screen immediately. As well, if you see a skull with a snake in its mouth in the sky, telephone immediately, but do not investigate. Thank you. With your help, we will be able to stop the people who murdered my family, and who are plotting to destroy the families of others."  
  
Marge stared at the screen in amazement – hadn't her brother and nephew died of carbon monoxide poisoning, from a gas leak? That's what the police had told her. Perhaps Petunia had gone off the deep end.  
  
In Yorkshire, Mrs. Roberts got up and looked out the window, as if she expected to see men in black robes and masks emerging across the moors.  
  
In Norfolk, Mrs. Hetty Bayliss quickly jotted down the number, and then speed-dialed all her friends, to make sure they had the number too.  
  
In Peebles, Mr. Angus Fleet decided to organize a neighbourhood watch.  
  
It seemed that Muggles all across the country were now on the lookout for Death-Eaters. The Muggle Defense Association had become a reality. 


	9. The Fight

Hope of the Phoenix (9/?)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Remus/ Petunia  
  
Disclaimer: I guess the new ownership papers got lost in the mail, 'cos J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter. Darn!  
  
A/N: Again, thank you to all who reviewed. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well! The plot is really beginning to pick up steam. But enough out of me, here's chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 9: The Fight  
  
The interest sparked across the country by Petunia's first television announcement started an avalanche of interest from around the world. Petunia and Remus were kept very busy; talk shows, interviews, radio spots, and more public service announcements. News correspondents everywhere latched on to the exciting news of a secret terrorist organization that attacked indiscriminately. They hadn't had a story this good in years!  
  
In the furor, Petunia hardly noticed that September had turned into October, and, indeed, that November was fast approaching. She had never felt this busy in her life, not even when Dudley and Harry had been toddlers. The number of calls that had come in on the new Death-Eater hotline excited her; although most of them had been duds, the Order had managed to arrest a few lower profile Death-Eaters. The media had really promoted those arrests, further encouraging the population.  
  
Remus was still pointedly ignoring her. He had skillfully rebuffed all of her attempts at conversation, and maintained a stony silence everywhere they went. She thought at first that he had merely changed in the years since they'd been friends, but she had seen him laughing quietly when Tonks dropped something, and he had seemed really friendly with Harry and his friends this summer, not that she'd seen all that much of him. Certainly Molly and Arthur thought very highly of him; Molly was often fussing over him. It seemed to be only her that he was avoiding.  
  
As much as she tried to pretend that she didn't care that he was avoiding her, it continued to prey on her mind. She was mostly able to ignore it during the day, when she was so busy with the M.D.A, but at night, having spent a whole day with someone who was ignoring her, she was unable to escape the fact that it bothered her that he wasn't talking to her. She just wasn't used to being ignored.  
  
And it wasn't fair. They'd been close in the past, why would he just ignore her now? Especially since they were now working together. It was for the good of the Order, and she was not obsessing. After all, she had lived perfectly well all these years without him; she was doing good work. She did not need him. The next morning was a beautiful autumn day. Remus had an appointment in the afternoon, so he arranged his meeting with Petunia for the morning. She was already sitting at the table when he arrived. She was smiling at him, and, waiting for him on the table, was the breakfast she had prepared.  
  
He groaned inwardly, making sure that his face was still appropriately cold. It was getting more and more difficult to ignore Petunia. She kept trying to talk to him, doing nice things for him – and it was getting worse as time went on. Remus found, with all the time that he was forced to spend with her, because of the M.D.A, that Petunia Dursley was growing less like the angry, mean woman who had abused Harry for all those years, was growing more like the girl that he remembered.  
  
No. Remus wrenched his mind away from those treacherous thoughts. Reminding himself of what this woman had done, Remus sat down at the table with a muttered "thank you" for the breakfast. He would not let himself be moved by her attempts to ingratiate herself. She had hurt Lily, and Harry over all those years. And she hurt you, a niggling voice at the back of his head reminded him, which he ignored.  
  
The meeting started to go downhill from there. Remus, exhausted after the full moon a few days earlier, was having difficulty maintaining the icy indifference that he had adopted around her. Her slightly flirty manner around him began to wear on his already frayed nerves.  
  
Still, the early part of the morning went smoothly. They were able to focus on the press conference that Petunia would be giving in two weeks. It would have representatives from the European Union, and from several of the Commonwealth Nations. Dumbledore hoped that Petunia would be able to convince them to alert their populations of the danger from the Death Eaters.  
  
It was during their break, over a cup of tea, that the fight began.  
  
It had started innocently enough. Petunia had made them a cup of tea, and had brought out some biscuits she had made earlier. She was chatting away at him, gossiping happily about things she had done since coming to Grimmauld Place, and perhaps from before that – he wasn't listening, when what she was saying suddenly invaded his consciousness.  
  
"... should of known that this creepy house belonged to that murderer Black. I remember the news report. Of course, I had a feeling he'd turn out bad, with all those nasty pranks he used to play..."  
  
Remus felt anger course through him. His friend had only been dead a few months, and now she was insulting him! He stood up suddenly, the motion thrusting the chair out behind her, his eyes blazing. Petunia looked scared at the sudden change that had come over him.  
  
"Shut up," he snarled. "Leave Sirius out of this! He was a better person than you'll ever be! He didn't abandon his friends and family when things got difficult! You haven't even tried to get to know Harry! Not once! He's your nephew! Sirius died trying to save him, but you never even bothered to find out what happened to Harry last year. He could have been killed! Not that you would have noticed."  
  
Remus stopped suddenly, watching the tears pouring down Petunia's face. He managed to control his anger once more, and left the kitchen. Petunia heard the front door slam shut behind him. She was left alone in the kitchen, clutching the cup of tea in her hand like a lifeline. 


	10. The Prodigal Son's Return

Hope of the Phoenix (10/?)  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairing: Remus / Petunia  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter; I am just playing in her universe.  
  
A/N: Again, thank you to my reviewers! Chapter 9 was a bit short, but it is rather important to the plot. This chapter is my attempt at the redemption of Percy, as I found many similarities between Percy in OotP, and the back- story I created for Petunia. This chapter should give a bit of insight into her character. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10: The Prodigal Son's Return  
  
Petunia stayed at the table for a long time after Remus left. The tea in her hands was stone-cold before she rose. She needed to think about what Remus had said, and she couldn't do it just sitting at the table. She needed to clean the kitchen.  
  
All her life, Petunia had turned to cleaning when she was upset. Lily used to laugh about it; about her compulsive need to be tidy, but there was something comforting about washing dirty walls, floors or dishes. It was almost as if she could wash away her worries with the warm soapy water.  
  
She was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when there was a timid knock at the door. Petunia was startled, and nearly spilt her bucket of water as she jumped up. The members of the Order didn't knock, and no one else would be able to find the house. She remembered Molly telling her that only people who had been told where it was could find it.  
  
Once Petunia opened the door, she saw someone whom she didn't think she'd seen before, but whom she recognized immediately. There was only one person who could have hair just that shade of red. The young man standing on the front step looked extremely uncomfortable. He was wringing his hands with nervousness, and was chewing his bottom lip.  
  
"Hello," he stammered. "Are my mum and dad in?"  
  
"No, they're out on a mission for the Order. Please come in."  
  
He followed her through the hall, and she seated him at the kitchen table. He nodded when she told him that his parents would be back later in the afternoon. She returned to cleaning out the cupboards. She was focusing on the job with such intensity that she was startled when a voice said gently,  
  
"Do you want to talk about whatever upset you?"  
  
She stared at the young man in amazement. He had a look of nervous concern on his face, one that was so like Molly's that she felt herself trusting him completely.  
  
"How did you know I was upset?" she asked as she sat near him at the table. He shrugged.  
  
"You were cleaning the way my Mum and I do when we're upset, so I just thought I would ask if I could help."  
  
They sat in silence for a minute. She was looking him over. Percy could tell that she was debating whether or not to say anything to him. Then, she appeared to have made up her mind, because she said, in a soft voice,  
  
"Did you ever make a decision because you were hurt and scared, that was the wrong decision? And then you were too proud to go back, to admit that you'd been wrong? And then, you started to believe the lies that you'd told yourself, to justify that wrong decision. And then, when you are ready to come back, you don't know whether all the people you hurt will ever, ever forgive you for the things you've said and done?"  
  
"Yes," he answered her, his voice barely a whisper, "yes, I have."  
  
She seemed to take his remark as permission to continue, because she kept going.  
  
"I guess everything comes back to my sister Lily. I loved her so much, we were very close, but I was jealous of her too. I wanted to go to Hogwarts, to have a magic wand. It was just one more thing that made Lily so special. She was prettier than I was, and smarter, and more popular, and she was magical. She would send me letters from school; that were full of her friends, and her lessons, and I would read them eagerly. I went with her to buy her school things, and would imagine that I was a witch too. In the summer, I would hang out with her and her friends. In her last year at Hogwarts, she brought home her boyfriend James and his friends. I got on quite well with them, but one... Remus was special. I fell in love that summer."  
  
She fell quiet, and looked out of the window onto the dirty street. Percy didn't say anything. He knew that she would continue, that she needed to get it off her chest. And sure enough, she began to speak again.  
  
"We were together three years. Vernon pursued me for the last two – I didn't like him: I thought he was a bigoted, obsequious, pompous toad. Remus and I danced together at Lily and James' wedding. I knew he was doing things with the Order, dangerous things, but I didn't want to know about it. Then one day, he cancelled our date, saying that he was sick. I decided to show up unannounced, to surprise him with some soup. I saw the werewolf from the window. I was terrified. I'd always thought Lily's stories about monsters and giants were just that, stories. If that had been all, though, if it had only been my learning Remus was a werewolf; I think we would have been okay. I mean, I was in love, and we'd been dating for three years! But when I got home that night, the house was practically destroyed, the Dark Mark was over where the roof had once been, and my parents were lying there dead."  
  
Petunia closed her eyes, remembering the pain of that day. Nearly twenty years of not thinking about it hadn't done much to ease the pain, especially now that it was mingled with thoughts of Dudley and Vernon. Percy's brown eyes were still looking at her sympathetically, though, and she felt that she could continue.  
  
"That is when I made the wrong decision. I was so hurt, and angry: I blamed the wizarding world for my parents' death. I broke off from them completely that night. I told Lily I never wanted to hear from her or see her again. I left a note on Remus' door, breaking up with him. I started dating Vernon the next day. I felt that he would be able to offer me a life that was far away and safe from Voldemort ..." she saw Percy flinch at the name "One that was completely removed from magic or anything out of the ordinary. We were married a year later, and a year after that; we had Dudley. Vernon was a bigoted git, but he was a fairly good husband. He gave me everything I wanted, financially, and he always tried to protect me when I was upset. After a time, I even grew to love him."  
  
She paused to drink her tea, swallowed, and continued.  
  
"When Dudley was a year old, Lily and James were killed by Voldemort" Percy flinched again "and I was given custody of my nephew. I didn't want him. Lily's death had confirmed for me how terrible the wizarding world was. And he reminded me of both of them. He reminded me so much of everything I wanted to forget that it was easy to hate him. Vernon hated him because he was different, but I hated him because he made me remember. So I looked the other way when Dudley beat him up, I let him know all the time that I hated him. It was a horrible place for a child to grow up. I feel awful about all the things that I did ... but I can't talk to him. He hates me, and I don't deserve for him to forgive me, after all the things that I've done. Do you know what I mean? "  
  
She looked at Percy earnestly, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones, hidden behind his horn-rimmed glasses. His nervousness seemed to have returned. A pink tinge appeared around his ears and neck. He said softly,  
  
"How much has Mum told you about me?"  
  
"Not much," was the reply. "She said she had another son named Percy, but I noticed that talking about him made her sad, so I didn't ask."  
  
They sat together in silence for a while in what Petunia felt was companionable silence. She felt remarkably better, having confessed everything. She could tell, from the look on Percy's face, that he needed someone to talk to as well; that he had things he needed to confess. She found that her heart had gone out to the awkward young man in the little while she'd known him; she could sense that he really understood her.  
  
She smiled gently at him, and said, repeating his earlier words to her, "Do you want to talk about whatever upset you?"  
  
She observed a brief spasm of uncertainty pass across his face, and then he gave her a tiny smile and muttered "all right".  
  
As the afternoon sun poured into the very clean kitchen, Percy described everything that he had done that past year: how he had been terrified that You-Know-Who's return would mean the death of his family, his hurt that his family believed that he had only been promoted because Fudge wanted to use him to spy on the family, his anger that they would even think that he'd betray them, and how he had turned that fear, hurt and anger into a complete rejection of them, of the people who meant so much to him.  
  
"And I don't think they'll forgive me- how can they? I returned my mum's Christmas hamper, I didn't visit Dad in hospital, I wrote that awful letter to Ron, and tried to get Headmaster Dumbledore out of Hogwarts...How can they ever forgive me, when I can't forgive myself?"  
  
"I've got to know your parents a bit over the last few months, and they love you, and they miss you. I've found them to be very forgiving people. I think you'll find that they want you back just as much as you want to be back."  
  
"Do you really think so?" The anxiety and concern in his voice were palpable.  
  
"I know so." Petunia reached across the table and held his hand, remembering how Lily used to hold hers when she was hurt or upset. The sat there for a while, in amicable silence, when,  
  
"Percy!" came Molly's incredulous voice. Molly, Arthur and Tonks were standing in the doorway.  
  
Petunia moved out of the kitchen, muttering that she had something in the parlour that she needed to show Tonks, leaving the family to their reunion.  
  
A few hours later, when Petunia was passing by the kitchen, she quickly glanced in. Percy had managed to fit his tall, lanky form onto his mothers lap, and he was crying on her shoulder. Arthur seemed to be stroking his son's back.  
  
"Perhaps," Petunia mused, as she hurried out of sight, "perhaps there is hope for me, too." 


	11. Hermes: The Winged Messenger

Hope of the Phoenix (11/?)  
  
Pairing: Remus/Petunia (eventually... I'm not there yet!)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: See previous disclaimers ... I'm lazy, and JKR still owns HP...  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews to the previous chapter! I feel so loved! So sorry, I have been so long in updating. I am trying to work full time, and attend classes full time as well. Ugh. I will try to update once a week, though. But enough from me, on with chapter 11!  
  
Chapter 11: Hermes, the Winged Messenger!  
  
It was a crisp, early November morning, and the ceiling in the Great Hall showed the bright, slightly cloudy sky as the students crowded around the four long tables for breakfast. At the Gryffindor table, Harry Potter was seated with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny, and was picking at his toast.  
  
"Harry, you need to eat. Proper nutrition is extremely important at your stage of physical development" advised Hermione. Harry started nibbling at the toast, just to stop her nagging.  
  
He was saved from breakfast, however, by the arrival of the post. The Malfoy's eagle owl brought Malfoy his sweets from home, even the arrest of Draco's father hadn't stopped his mother sending treats. There was a letter for Ron and Ginny from their Mum, and Neville's Gran had sent him another cauldron, to replace the one that he'd melted in potions the previous week. And for Harry...  
  
"Hermes!" exclaimed Ron in surprise. "Harry, why would Percy be sending you an owl. It had better not be the same rot as last year..."  
  
It wasn't. But when Harry saw the writing on the parchment that Hermes had brought, he was more surprised than he would have been if it had been a love letter from Snape: it was from Aunt Petunia. His magic-hating, don't- ask-questions aunt had written him a letter, and sent it to Hogwarts using Ron's ostracized brother's owl.  
  
"I don't believe it," he muttered to the others. "It's from Aunt Petunia."  
  
Hermione dropped her toast in surprise, and Neville stopped, midchew, to stare at Harry. With a glance at Ron, Harry began to read the letter aloud.  
  
"Dear Harry," he read, "I hope this letter finds you well. I am hard at work with the M.D.A, and have found that it has met with a fairly good reception. I expect you are wondering why I am writing to you using Percy's owl. I suppose the simplest reason was that I felt that I needed to write to you, and Errol did not seem capable of making the journey. As you may have gathered from my use of Hermes, Percy has come to stay with us in Grimmauld Place. He has reunited with his parents, and I hope his siblings will reconcile with him soon as well. I have found him to be a very interesting young man, and I have become friends with him so quickly that I begin to wonder how I lived for so long without many friends. I am finding it wonderful to like so many people at once. I haven't liked so many people in such a long time; it's a bit overwhelming. Anyway, I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I would like to get to know my nephew. I realize I've been horrible to you, but your all the family I have left, and I want to really be a family, if you'll have me. If you are willing to consider this, please send me back an owl either with Hermes or with your bird...Helga? I would really like to get to know you,  
  
Your aunt,  
  
Petunia Dursley  
  
Harry looked around at his friends. They still looked very shocked.  
  
"A bit formal, wasn't she?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"I don't reckon you should take her back, mate." Ron asserted. "Remember the way they locked you up, half-starved you...'course Mum took Percy back... pompous git..."  
  
"It's a step in the right direction though," Neville said quietly "she is your family, and it'll be much nicer on holidays if you're friendly."  
  
Harry just sat quietly, looking down at the note again. He felt a wave of anger surge through him, for the bobble jumper, and all the treats he had never had, and for all the times he had been locked in his cupboard, or his room, for the lack of food, for all the times they had looked at him as a cockroach, for the lies, and the hate...But then, he saw his aunt's face as she cradled Dudley's body, and he knew that Neville was right.  
  
"I'm going to try, after all, she is all the family I have left now." And with that, he borrowed a quill from Hermoine and scribbled his answer on a sheet of parchment. 


	12. Many Meetings

Hope of the Phoenix (12/?)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Remus/Petunia (Eventually ... soon)  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter, I'm still poor, I'm still making no money off this... sigh  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews to the previous chapter. Wow. I shall try to make this chapter longer...the last one was suffering from real writers block as a result of my writing it in bits and pieces over a week and a half... but I have 3-11 pm shifts this weekend, which gives me time to write in the mornings. Yeah! Well, back to the fic!  
  
Chapter 12: Many Meetings  
  
The morning of the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas dawned crisp and clear. Despite the bright winter sunshine pouring into the Great Hall, and the excitement in the greater part of the student population that only the last Hogsmeade weekend before the holidays could bring, Harry was decided depressed as he sat at the Gryffindor table. Today was the day he was going to meet with Aunt Petunia, and he wanted very much to be spending it with Ron, Hermione and the others.  
  
"Come on, Harry, it can't be that bad – I mean, you'll be in the wizarding world, your world, after all, so you'll have the advantage. Besides, she sounded really sincere in her letter."  
  
Aunt Petunia had been writing Harry nearly everyday since her owl the previous month. She updated him on the progress of the M.D.A (the meeting with the European Union had gone very well, and the Americans were beginning to express interest in this new terrorist group that had popped up), what was happening at Grimmauld Place (Tonks had broken 17 cups and 14 saucers, 2 bowls and a tray; Dung had been forced to return the shipment of newt livers to the apothecary; Mrs. Weasley had made 13 new jumpers, and Mr. Weasley had broken the electronic car Petunia had bought him for his birthday in order to see if it had batteries), and inquired as to the progress of his studies (Have you learned the Twinkling Lights charm yet? Your mother and I used to have such fun with that one...). She mentioned several times how anxious she was to get to know him, and to "start making up for all the terrible things I've done."  
  
Oh, I know she's sincere, Hermione." Harry replied miserably. "Its just, how do I relate to a friendly Aunt Petunia? Its like I'm meeting a stranger who just happens to look exactly like my Aunt."  
  
Harry was still feeling very nervous as he walked into the Three Broomsticks and looked around for his aunt. He didn't see her. He found that he felt strangely disappointed (Of course, she wasn't serious about getting to know me... this is just an elaborate trick...) But that thought made him uneasy, too. Aunt Petunia didn't have a sense of humour... what if the Death Eaters had got her...  
  
"Harry," a pompous voice cut through his thoughts, and he turned to see Percy Weasley approaching him across the pub. Oh no, he thought, and I thought the day couldn't get worse...  
  
"Harry," Percy said again, as he reached the place where Harry was standing, "Petunia asked me to bring you. She was all set to meet you, and was trying to figure out how to Floo into Hogsmeade, when I informed her that Muggles are unable to enter Hogsmeade. It's all in a History of Hogsmeade Or Muggles, Get Out, of course, but she unfortunately hadn't read it..."  
  
Percy paused, seeing the look on Harry's face. He blushed a furious red, and then said, in the most honest voice that Harry had ever used, one entirely lacking the self-satisfied tone, "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry for that horrible letter I sent Ron, and I'm sorry for what I did at your trial. I was so frightened, and, and so "screwed up" as the twins informed me, that I did things that I'm not very proud of. But I'm sorry."  
  
Harry had found in the past that a sincere apology goes a long way towards forgiveness. He still felt slightly angry with Percy, but the bitterness had gone... after all, Seamus hadn't believed him either, and he'd forgiven him... He nodded, and Percy gave him a shy smile, and then, they prepared to meet his aunt.  
  
He was slightly surprised when they appeared, not at Grimmauld Place, but at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom waved merrily at him from the counter, and Doris Crockford dropped her mug as she rose to come shake his hand. As he looked past her pointed witches hat, he saw a thin, blond woman, who had been sitting quietly in the corner, rose and was coming towards them. It was only when Percy called out "Petunia" in a warm voice, and gave the woman a hug, that Harry realized it was his aunt.  
  
She had gained a fair bit of weight since the previous summer; she was now much closer to a healthy body weight, and she was wearing witches robes, and, and, and SMILING. Harry had never really seen his aunt looking happy. Angry, disappointed, disgusted, simpering, teary... yes; but happy?  
  
While he was staring, Harry realized that Percy had said a few words in his aunt's ear, given her a good-bye hug, and then turned to say farewell to him, too. Harry had the sudden urge to beg him to stay. He didn't really like Percy, but he was something familiar at least. But no, Percy had said his good-byes, and was gone, leaving him alone with his aunt, who seemed to be just as nervous as he was.  
  
"I thought, Harry, that we could have lunch, and talk for a bit, if you're willing. I've reserved a private room here at the Cauldron..." Harry nodded, he felt very unsure of himself. It was even difficult to be angry with his aunt. She almost was a different woman: mannerisms, style, even her appearance; they were all different. When they were seated in their private room, and eating the great food that Tom always had prepared, Harry quickly found that his aunt was a great conversationalist. He was rather startled. Around him, she had always been silently angry, glaring. Even when she wasn't angry, Uncle Vernon had done most of the talking for the family. Perhaps Aunt Petunia too, had found it hard to get a word in edgewise through his rants. She really knew how to tell a story, and Harry found himself living life in Grimmauld Place, or attending the meetings with foreign dignitaries. After dessert, she took him back to his youth, and he finally got to know his mum. He had never really known her, mostly Sirius and Professor Lupin had talked about his dad, Snape too only ever gave him information about his dad...  
  
As Harry listened to his aunt's fond reminiscences, he suddenly had the fleeting image of his aunt's angry rant about her sister, back on the hut on the rock, and he found that he was jarred back into the present.  
  
"Aunt Petunia," he interrupted, suddenly, "you sound now like you loved my mum, but you hated her, because she was a witch, you hated her."  
  
Aunt Petunia looked at her hands, and for a minute Harry was afraid that he had offended her. When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "I did hate her, Harry, when I said those things. I hated her because she was a witch, and I blamed the magical world for everything that had gone wrong in my life. I didn't always hate her, we were very close growing up... but then, - I don't know if anyone told you this, but our parents were killed by Voldemort, two more of the many Muggles that were killed during his rise to power – I didn't know how to handle that, so I blamed magic; I turned from Lily and James, and Remus, and anything to do with the wizarding world, I hated all of it. I hated Lily and I hated James, and I hated you, because you reminded me of them. But now, I don't know, I've found that once I stopped hating things, and started liking people, all the past hatreds just, evaporated. It's too late to get your parents back, but I hope its not to late to get to know you. Please Harry, I want to know my nephew."  
  
And Harry found himself confiding in her, telling her about all that had gone on in his life over the past few years, his likes and dislikes. She was a very good audience, and gasped in all the right places. When he got to the part when he had discovered Sirius' innocence, and had learned of Peter's guilt, she turned very pale, and her eyes flashed.  
  
"That...that rat! I can't believe I used to bake him cookies! Framing Sirius like that..." She looked very fierce for a few minutes; then asked him to continue.  
  
When he got to Cedric's death, and his own torture by the Death Eaters, and seeing his parents come out of Voldemort's wand, Aunt Petunia gave a choked cry, and did something she had never done before, she crossed over the bench and hugged him; she had never hugged him before, she had never even hugged Dudley; but as she held him, he saw that, though her pale eyes were different from his mum's, something in her face was like his mum's; he felt almost as if he had a family again. Finally, for the first time since Sirius died, he felt that he had someone like a parent; someone who he could really, really talk to.  
  
By the time Percy had arrived to see Harry back to Hogwarts, he had told her everything, and they had cried together about Sirius. She had told him of her memories of Sirius, and how, if it hadn't been for her hatred of the wizarding world, she would have had difficulty in believing all the things that Dumbledore said about Sirius in the letter.  
  
"I'm glad to know it wasn't him," she said quietly, "I always liked him, when Lily brought him home."  
  
They said good-bye in the parlour of the Leaky Cauldron; he would be seeing her in a few days anyway, for the Christmas Holidays. Harry wished her luck in her meeting with the American Secretary of State in a few days, and he and Percy were soon whizzing back towards Hogwarts. 


	13. Mrs Dursley, I Presume?

Hope of the Phoenix (13/?)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Remus/Petunia  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter, and I am still just playing in her universe!  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! It didn't come out quite as I had expected; I meant for Harry to be angrier, but I can't write angry!Harry very well, and it just sort of came out this way. Still, I think it works.  
  
I have amended chapter 12 though. I was rereading OotP the other day, and Rowling specifically says in chapter 2 that Petunia's eyes are not like Harry's and Lily's, the opposite of what I wrote. Oops. I have altered it slightly to take that fact into account.  
  
I have also slightly altered chapter 2, to make it clearer that Harry does not live in Glasgow. I put in the bus jumping from Glasgow to Dover to show the huge distances it can cover at once. Re-reading it again, I realized I didn't put in that the bus had jumped from Little Whinging to Glasgow. I have fixed that! Thank you for pointing this out!  
  
I am getting close to Remus/Petunia! I felt that I had to get the issues with Harry out of the way first, as I think that would probably be important to Remus; it also shows Petunia's growth as a person!  
  
Anyway, on with Chapter 13!  
  
Chapter 13: "Mrs. Dursley, I presume?"  
  
Petunia put the finishing touches on to Harry's Christmas present, and looked back at it, with a mixture of pride and shame. It was a wonderful present, she and Molly had spent most of the previous day preparing it; but it reminded her of the dirty socks, the toothpick, the napkin, and the fifty-pence piece. Still, she was pretty sure Harry would love it, and that was what was really important. She lifted it carefully and put it among the large pile of gifts that she had bought for everyone. She had never had that many people to give gifts to, which was why she had bought Dudley so many. She felt a flush of joy at the thought that all those gifts in the corner were going to a different person.  
  
Now that she was all prepared for Christmas, (it was only a few days away), she had to prepare for today's meeting with the American Secretary of State, about the M.D.A. This meeting was very important. As much as she and Vernon had enjoyed ranting about the Americans ("... think they own the world...") and as much as she and Lily had enjoyed giving them false directions ("no really, ma'am, the motorway is left, not right..."), she knew how important their support would be if there were to be worldwide awareness of the problem. She couldn't mess up this meeting; it was far too important a problem...if only she would be able to convince the Americans of it.  
  
By the time she and Remus had arrived at the hotel where the meeting would be held, Petunia felt as if a dozen elephants with trampolines had settled in her stomach. She had never felt this nervous in her life; not on her wedding day, or when she had been told she was pregnant with Dudley... certainly not on the first day of school. She was so nervous that she didn't really notice that Remus was still ignoring her; after all, except for the fight, he'd been ignoring her for months.  
  
As Petunia set up the meeting, and posed for photo-ops with Ms. Albright, and the American delegation, Remus scoured the crowd for signs that the Death Eaters might have infiltrated the meeting hall. He couldn't see anyone that really looked like a Death Eater; but then, without their robes, they were rather hard to identify. "Really, Remus," he chided himself, "did you expect them to wear signs saying 'Death Eater here'?" He returned to watching Petunia set up the meeting.  
  
It was getting so that it was almost painful to be around her. Apart from the fact that she was older, and still wore Vernon's wedding ring, she was indistinguishable from the laughing girl he had met at Lily's birthday... the laughing girl that had broken his heart. The first heartbreak of many. The wedding ring on her finger served as a constant reminder... "She left you; for that bigoted boob of a man. She left you because you're a werewolf."  
  
Petunia groaned inwardly as a small, weasel-like man asked another inane question in his flat American accent. Percy had told her that the Americans would likely play hard-ball... "They're an important nation...they're not going to agree right away, they'll argue until they can assure the best deal for their people. Just smile, and be willing to negotiate!" ...but she admitted to herself that she had maintained a hope, though probably a naïve one, that they would see the urgency of the situation, and agree immediately...  
  
It had seemed so easy when the meeting began. The Secretary of State was a very nice woman, and had assured Petunia that they were concerned about this new terrorist group, threat to democracy, etc. And the Americans certainly did seem certain that terrorists were a bad thing, but as the afternoon wore on, Percy was proved right: they didn't seem willing to put their money where their beliefs were... the economy was poor... they had only recently won the election... really, was she sure this wasn't just a European problem?  
  
The session was mercifully ended mid-afternoon for a coffee and tea break. Most of the delegates had headed for the tearoom, leaving only Petunia and Ms. Albright, talking, while Remus watched in the corner. The room, which had been so noisy, was quiet. Petunia was still trying to convince Ms. Albright that she shouldn't wait for the United States to be attacked when she felt suddenly cold, as if she had been drenched in ice water. She could see that Ms. Albright had gone pale, and had sunk limply back into her chair. Petunia could hear James in the other room, telling Lily about the Dementors... "You just go cold, Lils, and then the lights go out... and you remember all the terrible things that have ever happened to you..." But the Dementors, she thought desperately, they can't be here! She noticed that Remus had drawn his wand, and had approached her, and that the lights had gone out, right before memories began.  
  
She could see her parents bodies, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling... feel Dudley's heavy head in her lap...Vernon clutching the figurine in his hand...Remus shaking, as he became a werewolf... the words in Dumbledore's letter, "your sister and her husband were killed by Voldemort"... Remus' furious shout "He was a better person than you'll ever be"...She felt as if every happy feeling had been sucked out of her, and she understood why Dudley had reacted the way he had, the previous summer.  
  
Dimly, from the furthest corner of her mind, amid the cries and the screams in her head, she heard Remus yelling something in what sounded like Latin; and she saw something silver out of the corner of her eye... and then the voices were gone, the lights had returned...she found she could breath again. Remus was helping Ms. Albright to her feet. She could tell that the American was about to ask some very difficult questions...  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crack, she turned, half-expecting to see Fred or George; but it was a man, robed in black, wearing a terrible mask. She felt a sudden pain, as he threw her against the wall. She heard Remus cry out, as he advanced on the Death Eater, wand out. The Death Eater screamed something else in Latin, and Remus suddenly went rigid, and fell to the floor. The Death Eater was advancing on Ms. Albright...he had to be stopped...  
  
Petunia felt a sudden burst of rage course through her. This was the man who had killed her parents, her sister, her brother-in-law, her husband, her son; her friend -who might have killed her old boyfriend. Unable to think of anything but her rage, she grabbed the nearest chair, and lobbed it towards the Death Eater's head. He fell to the ground, but as he fell, he pointed his wand at her, screaming. Petunia saw a flash of purple light, and felt a flash of pain... she saw streams of red... and, before the darkness came... thought she saw the Portugese cleaning lady run into the room...  
  
Tonks hurried quickly into the room. She had felt the magic detectors, and had come running. But she stopped when she got there, horrified. Remus had been hit with the body bind curse, the Death Eater was unconscious on the floor, Petunia was lying in her own blood... and the American Secretary of State was looking terrified, and shaking. Tonks quickly took out her own wand, and muttered the counter-curse. Then she quickly tied up the Death Eater, and turned to Ms. Albright.  
  
"That was one of them. They are incredibly powerful and dangerous. Do you see now why we need your help?" The American woman nodded, and Tonks, noticing that Remus had run over to Petunia, lead her from the room. As she past Remus, who was holding Petunia in his arms, regardless of the blood that was soaking his shirt, she muttered that he should take her to St. Mungo's, that she would deal with the Americans...And as she closed the door behind Ms. Albright, she heard the unmistakable crack as Remus disappeared.  
  
TBC 


	14. Another Christmas at St Mungo's

Hope of the Phoenix (14/?)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Remus/Petunia  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his entire world belong to J.K.Rowling. I am just borrowing them for a while for no profit. Blast!  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter! I love getting reviews! And a big thank you to my beta Tsuchi, who suggested the ending to the last chapter...I was really stuck!  
  
To Mystical Witch: Thank you for your review! I read over the chapter again, and I could see where you might have got the impression that the Americans weren't willing to fight in the war on terror... which wasn't at all what I was trying to say! Of course, the Americans have been in the front for a long time! The reason why they seem reluctant in my fic has to do with the nature of international diplomacy, and Petunia's lack of understanding of it. With diplomacy, you don't agree to everything in one afternoon; you play hardball, negotiate. Petunia, however, is not a diplomat; she is a housewife. She expects the Americans to agree to help right away, and when they play the diplomatic games; she feels that they are avoiding the issue. It has more to do with Petunia's misunderstanding of politics than any particular statement about the Americans involvement in the war on terror (though of course, while they were involved before 9/11, the fact remains that terror, wasn't as much a priority for the Clinton administration as it is for Bush...not a criticism, just a fact which I have tried to include in my fic!). I have altered Chapter 13 slightly to try and make that clearer, as I certainly didn't mean to imply that the Americans weren't interested in fighting terror!  
  
Anyway, thank you all for your reviews, and on with Chapter 14!  
  
Chapter 14: Another Christmas at St.Mungo's  
  
As the darkness slowly receded from her eyes, Petunia felt a terrible pounding in head; she hadn't noticed it before...she supposed she must have been unconscious. She felt a soft bed beneath her, and plump pillows under her head...patches of white, and splashes of colour were slowly emerging before her tired eyes. She felt incredibly dizzy... had she been drinking? She hadn't had a hangover since she was a teen-ager...She felt a warm pressure in her right hand, someone was holding her hand? She turned over, trying to look at whomever it was, groaning as the sudden motion sent shock waves through her head- and gave a surprised gasp. It was Remus. He was holding her hand. Remus, who had avoided and ignored her since the previous summer, who she hadn't seen since the dreadful summer twenty years ago...who had shouted at her... was holding her hand, with a frightened look on his face she had never thought to see again.  
  
"Remus!" she managed to gasp out. From somewhere else in the room, she heard Molly's happy whisper, "Oh, Arthur, she's awake!" She turned her focus to take in the rest of the room, and she noticed how full in really was, Molly was holding Mr. Weasley's hand, and Tonks, with her usual wild hair, was looking concerned, next to Percy, who chose that moment to move forward and clasp her other hand...  
  
As she looked around at their ring of concerned faces, the memories of what had happened flood back...the Dementors, the Death Eater, Remus lying stiff on the ground, the Portugese cleaning lady...  
  
"Ms. Albright! The Death Eater must have got her! And the cleaning lady! Are they alright?" she demanded urgently of the others, sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Petunia, relax" Percy said gently. "They're fine."  
  
"Yeah," Tonks grinned, "I was able to get to Ms. Albright in time...she signed the treaty, by the way. She said she'd intended to sign it anyway, but that people would have been upset if she'd agreed too easily...but they couldn't ignore an attack on the Secretary of State! We modified her memory of course...she thinks it was just an ordinary terrorist attack."  
  
"But what about the cleaning lady! That brave woman! Were you able to save her too?" she asked, desperately.  
  
"Oh, yes," Tonks smiled, "she's fine!" Then she got a look of intense concentration on her face...and Petunia found that the Portugese cleaning lady was back again!  
  
"Thank God," Petunia said, and found that she needed to lie down again; her head was spinning worse than ever...and she found that the brief effort of sitting up had winded her completely. She hadn't felt this weak since she had spent 36 hours in labour...and she wasn't as young as she had been then...  
  
"What happened?" she asked, when she was lying down again. "What did the Death Eater do to me?"  
  
"He used the Sanguineus Curse," said Remus in a low voice, "a terrible form of Dark Magic. It makes the victim bleed, and they keep bleeding until the counter-curse is performed...and it's a very difficult one, that only the most highly trained Medi-wizards and witches can perform. You lost a lot of blood. If Tonks hadn't been there, posing as the cleaning lady...you probably would have died."  
  
"But you were there..."  
  
"...but I couldn't do anything, not till the Body Bind Curse was removed. I wasn't able to protect you..." He sounded terribly bitter, and Petunia squeezed his hand in what she hoped was a comforting manner. She carefully removed her left hand from Percy's, and reached across to her right side, wincing internally at the weakness in her arms, and lifted his chin, so that he had to look at her.  
  
"Hey," she said softly, "its alright, you saved us from the Dementors, and you tried to protect us. Thank you."  
  
She looked at him earnestly, trying to convince him with her eyes that she was sorry for the things she'd done in the past; that she didn't blame him for anything he was blaming himself for; that she wanted to start again.  
  
She was vaguely aware that Molly was ushering the others out of the room; she could here the clatter as Tonks tripped over a chair, and Percy's impatient, whispered demand to know why they had to leave, he wanted to know about how the negotiations had gone... and then they were alone in the silent room, alone, with the beating of their hearts and the thudding of her head...She slowly let her arm fall again, tired from holding it up.  
  
Remus stared at the bed-sheets for a few moments, then said quietly, "I thought I'd lost you, again. You were bleeding away, and I couldn't do anything but watch. I couldn't save Sirius, or Lily or James...and now I couldn't save you, either." He looked up at her suddenly, his amber eyes locking with her blue ones, "And it didn't matter, anymore, that you'd hurt Harry, that you'd hurt Lily, that you'd hurt me; because someone I loved was dying, and I couldn't help..." He looked away.  
  
"Oh, Remus," she said softly. "I can't take back all that I've done over the years...I wish I could. But I'm not dead, and I'd like to make a new start, if you'll let me. I'd like to try and make up for all the years I've wasted with my anger, hatred and stupidity..." She swallowed, and, with effort, guided his chin so that he was looking at her once more. "Could we, ... could we start again, please?"  
  
Remus looked at the weak, frail woman lying on the white bed beside him, her blond hair splayed out across her pillow, her blue eyes earnest. Even the feel of the wedding ring against his hand didn't make him angry anymore...she wanted him back, and then he wouldn't be alone anymore...He nodded, feeling a wave of wonder at the joy that suddenly filled Petunia's blue eyes, and he brought his left hand up to caress her face.  
  
"Aunt Petunia!" cried a young voice behind them, just as Remus saw a streak of black robes and tousled black hair; and Harry had scrambled up to them, gathering his aunts form in a huge hug. Remus squeezed her hand again, and quietly left the room to join the others in the hall...this was a time for family...  
  
A few days later, the Order, along with Percy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, had gathered in Petunia's room once more. Molly had brought the stack of presents from Petunia's room, as well as all of her own, and they had a loud and joyful Christmas while the pictures of famous healers looked on disapprovingly.  
  
Petunia looked on, slightly anxiously, as Harry opened his gift from her. Despite the care she had put into it, she felt a wave of anxiety as he pulled out the book...  
  
"A photo album?" He asked, unsure.  
  
She nodded, "Molly escorted me back to my old house...I'd buried them in the back yard, but they were still alright...I thought you'd like to see the Lily I knew, and your grandparents...  
  
Harry flipped through the book. It was full of Muggle photographs; two adults- one with bright green eyes, holding two baby girls. Those same girls, hand in hand, at the beach, the park, the woods. One blond, the other red-haired...laughing, hugging, arms linked. Wearing vibrant colours...then later, the same girls, older now, teenagers, with four boys in wizard robes...couples: the blond girl with the honey-haired boy, the red- head with a black-haired boy, bespectacled and wild haired...and then, nothing... the pictures stopped.  
  
Harry felt his throat constrict, and he gave Aunt Petunia a tearful smile, and hugged her. It was a bittersweet present...joy that his aunt had kept the pictures...grief for the world that was gone...  
  
"I thought," she said, gently, "that we could fill the last few pages with our own family pictures..." She handed a camera to the nurse who had come in to check her bandages, and had her take a picture of the group gathered around the hospital bed.  
  
"Merry Christmas, everyone" said Aunt Petunia 


	15. The Plot Thickens

Hope of the Phoenix (15/?)  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairing: Remus/ Petunia  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything within it. I am playing in her universe with no profit.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter! Sorry I am so late updating this one; I had two essays to write this week, and then I got writer's block – thank you to Tsuchi for getting my creative juices flowing again! Well, on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 15: The Plot Thickens...  
  
By the time Petunia was released from St. Mungo's, the Christmas holidays were over and the children had gone back to Hogwarts. Remus, Harry and the others had come nearly every day to visit, and Neville had even dropped by with his Gran, on his way to visit his parents, who she gathered were ill as well. Dumbledore had scheduled an Order meeting for as soon as Petunia was well, and he had made it quite clear that it was to be an important one.  
  
As Petunia closed the door to her bedroom, and prepared to go down to the meeting, she noticed Remus coming down from his room. She smiled, and waited for him to reach her, and they walked down together.  
  
Once Molly had cleared away all the breakfast dishes, she waved her wand, and conjured several comfy armchairs, and organized them all in a semi- circle. Petunia sunk into one with relief. She was still rather weak – the medi-witch at St. Mungo's told her that the treatment hadn't worked as well as usual, because she was a Muggle – apparently the spell was supposed to use the magic in the victims bloodstream, or something. At any rate, she was glad of the chance to sit down!  
  
Soon, Dumbledore and the other Order members who did not live at Grimmauld Place arrived. Snape looked like he was in an even fouler mood than usual – he swooped into the room like an oversized bat – and Petunia suddenly remembered Sirius, the summer that the Marauders had stayed with the Evans', wrapping himself in a black cloak, which he waved menacingly, shouting "I am Snivellus, the overgrown bat of doom! Fear my scowl and overly large nose!" – Petunia had to hide her giggles; it really was an abnormally large nose. Professor McGonagall looked extremely serious as well, her mouth in a thin line. In fact, everyone looked extremely serious, even Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling. She felt a tumor of dread begin to spread throughout her body. Remus put his hand on her arm, and smiled at her. She began to feel calm once more, but the worry didn't go away entirely.  
  
Once all the Order Members were seated in the armchairs, Dumbledore addressed them all.  
  
"I have very troublesome information for all of you. We have succeeded in questioning the Death Eater that attacked Petunia and Remus, and he has informed us that Voldemort has begun preparing for his final assault. Bulstrode was unable, or unwilling to tell us the nature of Voldemort's plan – but it is clear from what he has revealed that the Second War with Voldemort is about to begin in earnest. Severus informs me that he has not heard anything of this plan, and we must accept the possibility that Voldemort does not completely trust him. What is clear, however, is that the M.D.A. is a source of concern for him. His attack on the hotel seems to have been an attempt to test our strength, sending a relatively minor Death Eater to do the job. He underestimated us, thinking that as most people there were Muggles, a single Death Eater, and a couple of Dementors, would be enough. But the fact that he is paying attention to a Muggle movement shows that it was worrying him. We need more information on the nature of his plan if we are to effectively combat it. Severus will continue his role as spy, but we cannot rely on that if Voldemort suspects that he is a double agent. I suggest that we use the M.D.A. to set up a trap in order to capture one of the higher-ranking Death Eaters. They should know the nature of Voldemort's plan."  
  
"But Dumbledore, wouldn't that put Petunia in danger? She is the one most associated with the M. D. A. If we use the M.D.A as a trap, the Death Eaters will come right for her!" Remus protested.  
  
"It will involve some risk to you, Petunia," Dumbledore addressed Petunia directly. "But it is the only way I can think of to lure a more senior Death Eater into a trap without risking Harry. Are you willing to take the risk? I assure you, you will be quite well protected."  
  
Petunia looked at Remus' concerned face, and at the worried expressions of the rest of the Order. Tonks had even turned her hair black to express her dismay. She looked back to Dumbledore, and said clearly, "of course I am willing to risk it! The Death Eaters have to be stopped. Do you have a plan for how to trap them?"  
  
The rest of the Order fixed Dumbledore with piercing stares- except Moody, who had only fixed his regular eye on Dumbledore, as the magical one was staring at Remus' hand on Petunia's arm. They all seemed to be waiting for him to tell them the plan. The tension in the room was so thick that it couldn't be cut even with a machete.  
  
"Of course," said Dumbledore serenely, seemingly unaware of the tension in the room. "Petunia, you will announce a major press conference for the beginning of June, and you will make contact with all of the world's press associations. You will also contact the Daily Prophet, and I shall be using some of my contacts at Witch Weekly to see if they will do an item on the M.D.A. You will be in contact with the Ministry of Magic, and arrange magical protection for the meeting..."  
  
"But, Dumbledore," interrupted Percy, "Fudge has spies throughout the Department of Magical Law Enforcement"  
  
"So does the Dark Lord," added Snape, "they will both now about the conference the minute the Department does."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Naturally they will know! That is why she is to contact that Department, so that Voldemort will know she is really planning a press conference, and that the papers are correct. She will inform them that the Muggle Prime Minister, the American President, the Canadian Prime Minister, the Australian and New Zealand Prime Ministers, and the Heads of all the European Countries will be in attendence, and Petunia, you will begin negotiations to have them all there. Don't worry, you will have a staff of people to help you. Voldemort will not be able to resist the opportunity to have all of his enemies together in one place, and will use his spies in the Department to ensure that the conference does not have adequate protection. However, you will change the date in secret, and fill the hall with members of the Order, and Ministry members who are our allies. We will use Voldemort's attack on the conference as an opportunity to trap enough Death Eaters to discover his plan."  
  
Snape's scowl deepened. "Voldemort will suspect it's a trap. He knows you're a Muggle-lover, Headmaster. He will expect that you will have arranged for additional protection of the meeting. They will not come unprepared."  
  
"Ah, Severus," the Headmaster replied, "that is where his spies at the Ministry will prove him false. They will be checking for known sympathizers to our cause among the guards, and will not find them. You will inform Voldemort that I trust the Ministry to protect the Muggles, and with his spies seemingly confirming his story, we have a fairly good chance that this will work."  
  
Petunia considered the plan. It was risky, but if Dumbledore felt it would work, then it probably would. It wasn't scheduled till June, though.  
  
"What if Voldemort succeeds in his plan before June?" She asked worriedly. "I mean; we don't know anything about his plan! What if it is something that will only take a few months? It could be anything!"  
  
"I'm afraid we will have to trust that his plan will take time, Petunia. The Press conference cannot be too soon, or Voldemort will not believe it is real. International press conferences take a great deal of time to arrange. However, it is unlikely that his plan will succeed in just a few months. You will find that the magical world doesn't have the means of killing thousands of people at once that the Muggle world does. The Avada Kedavra is a terrible thing, but it must still be wielded one person at a time. I think we can trust that we have the time."  
  
Dumbledore looked around at the room. "I do not need to impress on all of you the importance of this conference. We must know the nature of Voldemort's plan. I know I can rely on all of you to help Petunia in her tasks. If this plan works, we will be able to create a plan of our own before he destroys both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds."  
  
Petunia felt Remus' hand gripping tightly onto her arm. The situation was dark, yes, but they had Dumbledore, and they had a plan, and they had each other. 


	16. A Flurry of Interviews

Hope of the Phoenix (16/?)  
  
Rating: Pg 13  
  
Pairing: Remus/ Petunia  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a bit, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16: A Flurry of Interviews  
  
As she had found before Christmas, Petunia's days went by a lot more quickly when she was organizing international conferences. Even with the staff that Dumbledore had provided – house elves from the Hogwarts kitchens- the months passed in a blur. Remus was still working closely with her, but they had very little time to pursue their relationship. They stole minutes together between meetings and conferences and interviews.  
  
Petunia was so busy that she was amazed to find that it was nearly May. She was even more amazed to find that they had a weekend off. They had no interviews to attend, or messages to broadcast, and they didn't have to prepare for any in the imminent future. She and Remus decided to celebrate with a picnic, determined to enjoy their day off in the beautiful spring sunshine.  
  
It was lovely. One of the nicest days Petunia had had in a long time. It was nice not to have to talk about the war, or death, or anything unpleasant, but to sit with Remus, and pretend to herself that she was eighteen again, that Lily and James were still alive, that she and Remus had not fought, that she had not spent twenty years hating him...  
  
All the same, those years had had an effect on both of them. She remembered the first time, when they were both eighteen, they could not keeps their hands of each other, now, nearly forty, after nearly four months of being together again, they had not even progressed past holding hands!  
  
It was a beautiful afternoon. Molly had conjured them a basket of delicious treats – Petunia knew know how her friend managed with so many children, she had magic. Petunia tried to imagine herself with seven Dudleys, and shivered, the grocer's bill would have been astronomical!  
  
The afternoon was spent in quiet conversation, with the cicadas providing a muted accompaniment, in conjunction with the distant hum of a lawn mower. Petunia nestled up beside Remus, content to just enjoy the serenity of the afternoon.  
  
The sun was beginning to set by the time they began to walk back towards Grimmauld Place, staining the sky with a tableau of colour – rose, and peach, and aquamarine. Maybe it was just that she had seldom been as happy, but Petunia thought the sky had never looked more beautiful.  
  
She shivered in the cool evening breeze; partly out of cold, and partly to tempt Remus to put his arm around her. She felt a flash of warmth as he wrapped one arm around her waist, far more than could be attributed to his body heat. They paused in a copse of trees not too far from the dingy entrance to Grimmauld Place – the last green space in that part of London - talking again, trying to get in a few more moments before they reemerged into the bustle of life at Headquarters.  
  
Petunia was looking deep into Remus eyes, when suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, his lips were on hers. She fell into the kiss, not caring that they were on a public street in the heart of London, and that nosy housewives, like she used to be, were probably glaring at them through the window. If Vernon could see them ... Oh my, she thought in a sudden panic, Vernon would have been furious. She was kissing a wizard, one of them!  
  
Petunia stumbled back, breaking off the kiss, tears streaming down her face. She managed to gasp out that she was sorry before she fled back towards Grimmauld Place, her mind racing ahead of her body.  
  
She ignored Molly's greeting and Percy and Tonk's concerned looks and bolted up the stairs, and locked herself in her bedroom. She threw herself onto her bed; out of breath. She felt horrified with herself. She hadn't even been widowed a year! She could imagine the look on Vernon's face, the horrible shade of magenta it would turn if he ever found out what she had done. She whimpered, thinking of how Vernon had always tried to protect her; from Hagrid and his pink umbrella, from Mr. Weasley... how he had died trying to save their son. He had died for them, and she was kissing another man, one he would have hated, when he hadn't been dead for more than eight months...  
  
Downstairs, Molly, Percy and Tonks watched in amazement as Remus walked silently into the house, and as he too walked up the stairs to his bedroom. From the decided slump to his shoulders it was clear that he was very upset. They looked at each other, then Molly said, in a cheerful voice that did not match the worry in her eyes,  
  
"I think its time for tea. I'll bring some up to Petunia dear, no thank you Tonks, I don't need your help, and Percy, why don't you bring some up to Remus. They must have had a long day, and there's nothing like a cup of tea for that! Right, lets get to it!"  
  
With the assurance of a general leading her troops into battle, Molly conjured two tea sets, and led the way determinedly up the stairs.  
  
Remus was pacing his room, back and forth, back and forth. He should have known better than to try and start again with Petunia. She'd hurt him twenty years ago, and she hurt him now. Probably remembered he was a werewolf. Saw the monster in his eyes, most likely, or else she realized he was poor, that he couldn't give her all the things that Vernon Dursley, Mr. Director of Grunnings, had.  
  
He was startled out of his musings by a timid rap on the door, and the sight of a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, red hair and a tea tray. Percy.  
  
"Professor," said the young man quietly, "Mum suggested you might like some tea."  
  
Remus tried to straighten up, to look like nothing was the matter. "Yes, thank you Percy," he said in the most controlled voice he could manage. "Just leave the tray here, would you?" He hoped that the boy would get the hint and leave. Then again, he thought sourly, as Percy came into the room, closed the door behind him, and, setting down the tea tray, sat on a chair across from Remus, Percy Weasley had never been that quick on the uptake.  
  
"What happened, Professor?" Percy asked quietly.  
  
Remus narrowed his lips, in an eerily accurate impression of Professor McGonagall, and said coldly, "I would really rather not discuss it, if you don't mind, Percy. Thank you for the tea." His tone made it clear that he wanted Percy to leave. Remembering how the young man had been at Hogwarts, he expected him to jump up and leave, apologizing for his rudeness.  
  
Percy, however, did not apologize – he didn't even leave the room. He gave a small, wry smile, and, settling himself even further in the chair, said, "I realize that, Professor, but Mum will have my head if I leave the room without helping "dear Professor Lupin" with whatever is making him unhappy, so spill."  
  
Meanwhile, Petunia was crying on Molly's shoulder. She had told the whole story, between sobs, knowing that Molly would understand. She had been married for a long period of time as well, though her husband was still alive.  
  
Molly listened quietly to her friend's story. She tried to imagine how she would feel, if Arthur had been murdered, and she had met up with an old boyfriend. When Petunia had stopped crying, she said quietly,  
  
"I don't think Vernon would be angry with you for dating someone again, dear. I never met your husband, but even from what Harry and Arthur have told me, it's clear that he loved you very, very much. And I think he would want you to be happy."  
  
"But he hated magic! He wouldn't have approved of Remus..."  
  
"No, dear, he wouldn't have. But then, he wouldn't have approved of your being friends with me, or with Percy and Tonks, he wouldn't have approved of your patching things up with Harry, or with you being a member of the Order and fighting You-Know-Who. But they are all worthwhile things to do. I think, dear, that you need to just accept the fact that Vernon wouldn't have approved. But know, dear, that he loved you and would have wanted you to be happy, even if that happiness meant that you were doing things he wouldn't have approved of. Harry told me that he allowed him to stay with you, when he wanted him out of the house, because you said it should happen. And if he was willing to accept that, I think he would have accepted this as well. Just do what your heart tells you, dear. I know I haven't seen either you or Remus happier than you have been the last few months."  
  
Percy had listened to Remus' curt description of what had happened in silence, including his bitter rant about how she was probably disgusted that he was a werewolf, or that he was poor.  
  
When Remus was quiet once more, staring out the window moodily, Percy finally ventured a comment. "I don't think you're right about why she ran away. She certainly wasn't upset about your being a werewolf. She was just talking to me the other day, about trying to find a safe way for her to be with you during the transformations. She certainly wasn't frightened or disgusted about that. And I don't think the money has anything to do with it, either. She has enough money from what her husband left her to support herself in the lifestyle she's accustomed to for the rest of her life, she told me."  
  
"What do you think it was then?" Remus asked quietly, trying to make the question seem like a problem in class, and not something that affected him so deeply. He couldn't believe he was talking about this at all, let alone with Percy. He had never let anyone, except for Sirius, and James, and Peter, see what he was feeling – not even Lily and Petunia, and now, to be talking it over with Percy, Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic!  
  
"Well," said the junior assistant calmly, "I think she was worried about her husband. He's only been dead for eight months, and she was married to him for twenty years. She did love him, you know, and you don't get over something like that right away, even if you do fall in love again."  
  
Remus gave a bitter little laugh. Love. Petunia didn't love him. Who would?  
  
"She does," came Percy's calm voice, breaking through his thoughts once more. I'm her friend. I didn't know her before, of course, but just since she started dating you, she's been incredibly happy. Don't let her fears take that away, or I think both of you will regret it."  
  
Leaving the tea tray on the table, Percy left the room, its occupant gazing out the window at the moon, so near to the full. 


	17. Waxing and Waning

Hope of the Phoenix (17/?)  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Pairing: Remus/Petunia  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters; I'm feeling lazy  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! There are only a few more chapters ... probably...until I will have finished Part One of the Phoenix Quartet – so this part of the story will begin to wind down over the next few chapters ... I expect Part One will probably be about 21 chapters total ... but then there's parts two, three and four to look forward to! More on that later ...I have to finish part one first! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 17: Waxing and Waning  
  
When Petunia reached the kitchen the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that Hedwig was eating her breakfast! Dratted pigeon! Despite being forced to use owls occasionally, Petunia still did not like animals. Why couldn't wizards just use the post like everyone else? The postman at least didn't eat other people's breakfast.  
  
"Petunia, dear," called Molly as soon as Petunia had entered the room. "There's a letter here for you from Harry, he must have sent it out last night. Hope the poor dears are all right – the trouble they get into..." She turned her attention again to the bacon that she had sizzling on the stove.  
  
Petunia reached over and nervously took the roll of parchment from Hedwig's leg. She unrolled it carefully. Harry's untidy scrawl greeted her, edging every inch of the parchment. He told all about what was going on at Hogwarts, Quidditch games, interesting spells he was learning, things he had done at Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione... but it was the postscript that caught her eye.  
  
"P.S. What is going on with you and Professor Lupin? Hermione said that you to were dating, but I said that was ridiculous...I mean, you and Lupin? Hermione pointed out all the pictures of you two together in the photo book you gave me, and then pointed out you two were awfully close this Christmas, and gave that "Harry, you're being an idiot" look. Don't know if you've seen that look, but she's very good at it, so I just thought I'd ask. Your nephew, Harry."  
  
What was going on with her and Lupin? She wasn't sure anymore. After her talk with Molly, she knew she wanted to continue their relationship, but she had no idea how Remus felt. Would he be willing to continue their relationship after she had hurt him, for a second time?  
  
Petunia kept herself busy that morning working on some of the final preparations for the fake conference she was planning, in order to trap the Death Eaters. She had found that planning a fake conference took just as much work as a real one.  
  
Late in the afternoon, as the sun was preparing to slip over the Western edge of the world, and the street lamps were beginning to be lit on the quiet streets, Snape arrived at the door.  
  
"Here," he said to Petunia the moment she opened the door. "See Lupin drinks this directly", shoving a steaming goblet into her hand, "I don't have time to baby-sit your pet werewolf." Then, with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared from the doorstep.  
  
She hurried up the stairs, and knocked on Remus' door. She crept in, and found him looking out the window. He turned and glanced at her as she came in. She held out the goblet.  
  
"Snape said you should drink this." He gave her a small, half-smile, then rose and took the goblet from her. She restrained a giggle at the funny face he gave as he drank it. He shook himself as he finished.  
  
"Guh. Disgusting. I don't think there is a more disgusting potion than the Wolfsbane ... not that I should complain. I'm lucky that Severus makes it for me at all." He moved to sit back down on his chair, and Petunia shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"It makes me safe, you know." He said suddenly, still looking out of the window, watching as the last rays of the sun peeked over the distant buildings of London.  
  
"What?" She wasn't expecting this. What did he mean; it made him safe? Did he mean safe, safe?  
  
"The Wolfsbane. Dumbledore wouldn't let me stay in the house if I was dangerous. Percy said last night that you'd been trying to find a safe way to stay with me during the transformations...Snape probably doesn't teach the Wolfsbane in Potions, it is quite dangerous and difficult; so Percy probably didn't know. It allows me to keep my mind."  
  
The sun now dropped behind the last of the buildings, and Remus stiffened in his chair. "You'd better go," he said suddenly, "the moon will rise any second now."  
  
Petunia left the room, and headed back down the stairs towards the kitchen. She wished Molly and Arthur hadn't gone out to dinner with Bill and Fleur that night. She considered going out, taking the Underground to Percy's flat...but she wasn't sure exactly where in London it was. She didn't want to be alone in the house while... while... while Remus was going through that.  
  
Sitting in the dark, underground kitchen, she remembered that night, as a girl of twenty-one, when she had discovered her boyfriend was a werewolf. Petunia walked slowly up the path to Remus' house, being careful not to spill the hot chicken soup she was carrying. Remus had called earlier that afternoon, telling her not to come over that evening, as he was sick. Poor boy. Wouldn't he have a lovely surprise when she fed him soup and looked after him... there was such a nasty flu going around ...she was sure he would love it.  
  
Suddenly, a horrific howl that seemed to freeze her blood tore through the air. It was the scream of a man in terrible, terrible pain. She dropped the chicken soup as she covered her ears with her hands, barely noticing as the bowl shattered all over the walk. Looking up, she saw Remus, her beloved Remus, staggering around his living room, his mouth open in the same mind- shattering scream she had just heard.  
  
She started forwards. Her Remus was hurting; she had to go to him. Just then, through the living room window, she saw his body tremble – hair sprouted from his jaw and arms, his face and body elongated, his fingernails became claws, his legs took on the strength of the wolf, his clothes split and were thrown aside, the scream of the man became the howl of the wolf. She turned, and fled towards home before he could look at her with eyes that didn't see her, with the eyes of a hungry predator...  
  
Petunia stood up suddenly from the kitchen table. She would not be frightened off this time. She would do what she should have been willing to do before. Walking determinedly up the stairs, she reentered Remus' room. She felt a questioning lick on her fingers, and looked down into the curious face of a wolf.  
  
"Hello Remus," she said softly. She hadn't been able to bear canines since watching her boyfriend turn into one all those years ago, and those hellhounds of Marge's hadn't helped, but this was Remus, even if he was slobbery and furry. Sitting down in the chair Remus had so recently been sitting in, she stroked the fur of the wolf curled at her feet, and feeling slightly silly, began to talk.  
  
Remus slowly came to himself. His whole body ached, not only from the transformation, but also from spending the night on the floor. He felt bony legs sticking into his stomach, and looked up to see Petunia sleeping softly on the chair. Her hand had fallen, from where it had been stroking his head, to the edge of the chair.  
  
He got up slowly. Leaning over her sleeping form, he kissed her cheek gently. He was greeted by blue eyes the colour of pale forget-me-nots, and a smile like the summer sunshine rising over the mountains. With one, tired arm, she pulled him down beside her on the chair, and they slept away the morning, as the sun crept into all the nooks and corners of Grimmauld Place, and the suburbs of London.  
  
That evening, Hedwig arrived at the Gryffindor common room. Along with the progress of the planning of the conference, and the details of life at Headquarters, Harry found the Postscript.  
  
"Dear Harry, Hermione is right. I am dating Remus again. I hope you don't mind. And haven't you learned yet, that the woman is always right? Hope to see you soon. Love, Aunt Petunia"  
  
Harry quickly hid the paper in his Potions notebook. The "I-told-you-so's" from Hermione would be unbearable. 


	18. Check and Checkmate

Hope of the Phoenix (18/21)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Remus Lupin/ Petunia Dursley

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the characters and settings, plots, etc., within the books all belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them for fun, not funds, and no copyright infringement is intended

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews for Chapter 17! Glad you enjoyed it...I had a little trouble writing it, which was why it was so long in coming...Thank you in particular to [insert name here] who suggested that I have Petunia kidnapped. That is a really great idea. Unfortunately, it doesn't fit into my plans for Part One, but I haven't completely plotted out parts Two, Three and Four yet, so if Petunia gets kidnapped, you'll all know whom to thank! And for chapter 18, a big thanks once again to my lovely beta Tsuchi, who helped me figure out the action sequences in this chapter. Hugs Tsuchi. On with chapter 18! Oh, yeah: the bit Moody says about points is a parody of Chretien's 2003 commentary on national television – when asked about the "facts" brought by Colin Powell on the Iraq war, he said, and I quote, "They were facts, and a fact is a fact, and that's a fact". Also, I have used Author's prerogative to extend the presidency of Iceland's Vigdis Finnbogadottir into June 1996, even though her term ended in April – I needed another female European leader!

Chapter 18: Check and Checkmate!

The day of the fake conference dawned bright and clear. The notice of the secret postponement had gone out the night before, and the Daily Prophet, at least, had not had wind of the change. There it was on the front page, "M.D.A Meeting with Muggle Leaders, Stop the Death Eaters!" Molly had shown her the item in Witch Weekly the previous week, about her, about her connection with Harry, and the work that the M. D. A. was doing. She felt a distinct knotting in her stomach, which made eating the fancy breakfast Molly was trying to force into her impossible.

She felt incredibly nervous. So much was at stake with this conference: not only her own life, but the survival of both the wizarding and the real world as well. That was a lot of pressure for one housewife to handle. Across from her, Remus gave her a tired smile, but his eyes showed the same apprehension that had taken up residence in her stomach.

Molly was cooking for all the Order Members with the same fevered activity that Petunia used to throw into cleaning her house – Molly was clearly worried too. Percy was sitting quietly, not even boasting about how this conference was so important he'd taken time off work...and Tonks was knocking things over much worse than usual...even Kingsley didn't seem to be quite his usual imperturbable self.

Professors McGonagall and Snape arrived just as the others were finishing breakfast. The students were writing exams in their other subjects (Dumbledore had been very careful not to schedule any Transfiguration or Potions exams for the day of the conference, as he needed all of the Order Members to be there), so McGonagall and Snape were able to come.

At nine o'clock, Moody, with many warnings, cast impersonation charms on all the Members of the Order. They would be impersonating the foreign delegates, while the Ministry members whom Dumbledore trusted enough to let them in on the plan would be acting as the members of the Press.

Petunia turned to Remus, intending to ask him who he would be impersonating, and received one of the biggest shocks of her recent life. She was no longer standing next to Remus Lupin, but to Bill Clinton, President of the United States of America. She supposed it was easier for them to transform Remus into the American President, because of the grey hair.

Moody, who had regained normal eyes, and the rest of his nose, but had retained his gash of a mouth, was busy marshalling all of the Order Members into line. Tonks was giggling at him – arguing that the point of impersonation was to act like the person you were trying to imitate.

Petunia wasn't the only one to start laughing – the whole room of faux dignitaries burst into fits of nervous giggles (except Snape, of course), when Moody suddenly adopted a faultless French Canadian accent, and deadpanned:

"Me, I have a point – and the point of having a point is to have a point, that's the whole point."

Suddenly Prime Minister Chrétien glared at all the laughing prime ministers and presidents, and, grimacing, burst out "Constant Vigilance!" – which only made them laugh the harder.

Petunia had ordered limousines from a Muggle company, and the whole crowd, with appropriate press coverage from outside of the convention center, made their way to the vast building they had rented for the conference.

When they entered the building, Petunia noticed that the crowd of Ministry allies that Dumbledore had got to impersonate the Press were already there, and from the shape of the gun holder of one of the security guards, it looked like they were Ministry wizards – real guns were not that thin and narrow – it had to be a wand, bewitched to look like a gun.

At the end of the hall was a long table, set in front of all the flags; Petunia noted that her seat was set in the center, between the Stars and Stripes and the Union Jack. Amid applause and camera flashes from the members of the Press, the Order Members made their way to the head table.

They had taken their seats, and after a welcoming speech from Petunia – during which she thanked all the participating countries, and spoke to the importance of being united against this new terrorist group, the "members of the Press" started asking questions.

"Mrs. Dursley, have the represented countries already agreed to support the M.D.A. and the British Government in fighting the Death Eaters?"

"Mrs. Dursley, what exactly does the M in the M.D.A. stand for? And what is a Muggle?"

"President Clinton, is the United States prepared to provide monetary assistance in this fight against these new terrorists?"

"Mrs. Dursley, are you prepared to die?"

This shocking questioned suddenly silenced the crowd. Petunia could sense Remus and Arthur, on either side of her, tense in anticipation – she could almost feel their thoughts, the room seemed to be throbbing with it –"Here it comes".

The ceiling lights began to flicker, a terrifying mist suddenly spread out from the center – thick and green and completely unnatural – and then the Death Eaters burst out of the fog – dozens of them, black clad, mask wielding. The "members of the Press", playing their role well, screamed and scrambled for the doors – which they found magically sealed.

Then, the battle began. The Order Members drew out their wands – and joined the fray. The Members of the Press drew out their wands, too. The Death Eaters realized that they weren't fighting a bunch of helpless Muggles, prepared to do real fighting. Petunia could hear the Death Eater in the center shouting out orders. It was the most surreal sight Petunia had ever seen – she had never taken LSD; but if she had had to imagine what an acid trip might look like, this would come close to it. President Clinton, fighting side by side with Prime Minister Major, was taking on several Death Eaters at once. In other corners of the room, Prime Minister Jean Chrétien, awfully spry for a man of his age, quickly defeated two more Death Eaters and rushed to help Irish President Mary Robinson, who was surrounded. The Anzacs: Prime Ministers Paul Keating and Jim Bolger, were making short work of several more Death Eaters. Members of the Press were battling fiercely – Petunia found it difficult to follow any of the action. Spells flew everywhere, chairs tossed to the side, banged against the wall.

Petunia froze suddenly. Before her eyes, she saw a purple spell hit Vigdis Finnbogadottir in the chest – 'Minerva!' her mind screamed. She saw Nelson Mandela sprinting over to her side, taking out the Death Eater leaning over Minerva/Vigdis – she rose, hoping to help – to do something – when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She found herself forced backwards onto the table, felt a wand tip at her throat, was face to face with a lurid mask.

"This is check, 'Aunt Petunia'." The voice, a woman's voice, was mocking. "We may not be able to get Potter as long as he lives with you – but you won't be alive for long, and then Harry Potter will be all ours. He will be joining his Mudblood mother and blood Traitor father soon enough, but for now, you get to go and visit your fat son, and your useless husband."

Petunia's mind was screaming at her. She had to get away, escape. Her hands, behind her, scrambled across the table, searching for purchase, something, anything, to hold on to, to get away from this terrible woman, laughing at her misery...She felt a dash of cold water across her hand, and then, a pull on her stomach. Her head felt all a muddle. Had the Death Eater killed her already – was dying really this uncomfortable? But no – something was happening, the hall was disappearing! Was she being kidnapped?

The hall was vanishing in a swirl of colours – and then, with the Death Eaters wand still at her throat, Petunia found herself crashing onto a hard stone floor. Looking around her, trying to get her bearings on this new place she'd come to, she saw a frying pan, sitting on top of an antiquated stove, a large wooden table...

She heard the Death Eater hiss, "I know this place" – and then, her instinct taking advantage of the Death Eater's sudden distraction, she seized the frying pan from the stove, and swung it as hard as she could at the Death Eater's head. With the part of her mind that was still rational, she saw the Death Eater crumple; but her arms, powered by fear, fury and adrenaline, were still swinging. She was distantly aware of screaming at the prone woman, something about Lily, and James, and Vernon, and Dudley, and Sirius, her parents...

"And this is for trying to hurt Harry, you monster!" She swung back with the pan, and found that she couldn't move it. Someone was holding it. Someone who was now commenting dryly, "I believe, Petunia, that she is already unconscious." She turned, and saw Dumbledore holding her pan. Beyond him, at the door leading into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, mouths open, eyes wide, were Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry. Harry looked just as shocked as his friends – but his eyes were shining with pride.

Putting down her frying pan, Petunia stooped down beside the unconscious Death Eater. She whispered, "Checkmate" softly, and ripped off the mask...

TBC


	19. I Remember it Well

Hope of the Phoenix (19/21)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Remus Lupin/ Petunia Dursley

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all its characters. I'm just borrowing them for no profit – no copyright infringement intended.

Warning: This chapter contains scenes of tortue, as well as information gained without consent. This may be disturbing and/or offensive to some readers, so be warned; feel free to skip to the important info at the end of the chapter

A/N: Thanks once again for all the great reviews to chapter 18! Here is another chapter! Only two more after this one till the end of Hope of the Phoenix...but Redemption of the Phoenix will be coming soon! That will be part two of the Phoenix Quartet! Oh, and does anyone know what Mrs. Black's first name is? I couldn't find it, so I named her Atossa – a truly horrible name (no offense to anyone named Atossa), but I am willing to change it if anyone knows her real name! As well, the story of the Goblin's Mirror is stolen from Hans Christian Anderson's "The Snow Queen" – I just adapted it to fit the Harry Potter Universe; so if you recognize it, its because you have read that story/ seen the movie!

But here's chapter 19!

Chapter 19: I remember it well...

Petunia carefully removed the mask from the Death Eater's face – hands shaking with nerves, all the time aware of Harry and his friends, of Dumbledore, waiting to see whom they'd managed to capture. Would this woman be high enough up in Voldemort's group that she'd know his plan – would she tell them?

There were gasps from behind her as she finally pulled back the mask to reveal a thick-set, heavy-lidded woman that she, at least, had never met, but it was clear she was quite well-known to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Petunia turned, with her mouth half open, to ask them who this woman was, but she stopped, shocked by the strength of their reaction. Harry was nearly shaking with rage; his eyes pinpricks of green fire. Neville was as white as a sheet, and was half-hidden behind Harry.

"Is she high up in Voldemort's plans?" Petunia asked Dumbledore. She wanted to ask more – how the children knew her, who this woman was, but this didn't seem the proper time or place.

"She is indeed, Mrs. Dursley, well done." Dumbledore spoke warmly. He was shepherding the children out of the room. Neville was still visibly shaken, and Petunia could hear her nephew insisting that they be allowed to stay, his voice carrying all the way down the hall.

Dumbledore had only just returned to the kitchen when they were joined by Snape. He had abandoned his disguise, and his hook nose and severe expression were as forbidding as ever. He reported that they had managed to apprehend at least a dozen Death Eaters, several of whom were high up; all of whom were being escorted to Azkaban by most of the Order and Ministry officials. The rest of the Order had gone to St. Mungo's with Professor McGonagall.

It was now, Dumbledore informed both of them, the time to discover the nature of Voldemort's plan.

Petunia watched curiously as Dumbledore removed from his cloak a strange bowl, covered all over with curious markings. Dumbledore smiled at her, and, recognizing her confusion, remarked

"This, my dear Mrs. Dursley, is called a Penseive. We shall be using it to sift through Mrs. Lestrange's memories till we find the one that contains the necessary record of Voldemort's plan."

Mrs. Lestrange. The Death Eater in front of them was Bellatrix Lestrange. Petunia felt sick. This was the woman who had killed Sirius, who had hurt Harry. She should have whacked her a few more times with that cast iron frying pan.

Something, however, was niggling at her mind. The plan seemed awfully inefficient. Wasn't there an easier way to find out what the woman knew than riffling through her mind until they found the requisite memory? There it was, something that Lily had once said, or in some Potions paper she'd had Petunia proofread.

"Professor," she asked politely, "isn't there some sort of Potion that makes her tell the truth? I seem to recall Lily writing an essay at school about truth potions. Wouldn't that be much faster?"

Her comment seemed to annoy Snape, at any rate. Dumbledore had just opened his mouth to respond, when Snape snapped a reply at her,

"Veritaserum doesn't work any more, you stupid woman, so stop talking about things you can't understand! Really, Dumbledore, do you think it wise to even have the Muggle present for this? She won't understand anything!"

"Nevertheless, Severus," came Dumbledore's smooth reply, "she has earned the right to be present. And her question about Veritaserum was a very good one." He faced Petunia again, his face both kindly and serious. "You see, Mrs. Dursley, after I was able to learn considerable information about Voldemort's plans through the use of Veritaserum, Voldemort had Severus make a potion that would kill any Death Eater who came in contact with Veritaserum, before they could give any information. So, we are left with using the Pensieve - inefficient, yes, but unfortunately necessary."

Oh. That explained it. Petunia watched, both scared and fascinated, as Dumbledore restrained, then revived Mrs. Lestrange. She immediately began a long rant, about how Severus would be punished for his betrayal, how Voldemort would kill all the Muggleborns and Mudbloods and blood traitors, - really, it was almost as if Mrs. Black's picture had been taken down from the attic! Dumbledore cast a silencing charm on her, and taking his wand, began to draw long silvery threads from the Death Eater's head. The realization that she was seeing Mrs. Lestrange's thoughts and memories was rather unnerving, and made Petunia a bit uncomfortable – somehow, it seemed like rape. But Petunia remembered what this woman had done to Harry, and what she'd said about Dudley and Vernon, and hardened her heart. It might not be right, but it was necessary.

Once Dumbledore had assembled quite a few of the silver strands into the bowl, Mrs. Lestrange's mouth moving all the time in silent screams and shouts, he stirred them with his wand, and directed Snape and Petunia to put their hands onto the edge of the bowl – he would be staying with Mrs. Lestrange, he said, and monitoring their progress – why, were they going somewhere? Petunia wondered, - they were to observe, then, after they had witnessed the required memory, to clap their hands, and he would recall them.

Petunia, following Snape's lead, held onto the edge of the bowl, and looked into the swirling grey mass....

She found that she was still in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, but it was different. For one thing, she was no longer holding onto the Pensieve, she and Snape were standing in the corner, for another, Dumbledore and Bellatrix Lestange were gone – and they had been replaced by three children. A little girl, of about six, was standing in front of them – with thick dark hair, and what looked like very uncomfortable dress robes. She was complaining to the other two – one, a girl, who appeared about four years older, with blue eyes, mousy brown hair and an upturned nose, the second, a boy, also around six, with black hair and blue eyes.

"Andromeda," the younger girl was complaining, "Aunt Atossa says you and Sirius have to play with me too."

"Why would we want to play with you?" asked the boy, contemptuously, "You're a stuck-up suck up. GO play with Narcissa and Regulus."

"No, I want to play with you. Regulus is a cry-baby. And Aunt Atossa said I could play with you, she said you had to play with me."

"Sure, go crying to Mother, I don't care. It just shows you're a suck up. Stuck up suck up stuck up suck up!" Sirius began to chant, moving in a bad imitation of a tribal dance. Andromeda joined in, "Stuck up suck up, stuck up suck up!" The little girl, whom Petunia took to be a younger Bellatrix Lestrange, started to cry. This merely caused the others to add "crybaby" to the chant.

"What is going on?" demanded a terrifyingly familiar voice from behind, at the kitchen door. Petunia spun around, and there, looking furiously at the children, was Aunt Atossa herself, the nefarious Mrs. Black, glaring at Sirius and Andromeda with a glare that had the same lethal capacity as twenty atom bombs.

Suddenly, the room shifted, and she and Snape were in a basement room, of what appeared to be a stone house. It was a very large room, with all sorts of green furniture.

"The Slytherin Common room at Hogwart's." Snape supplied. Petunia looked around. In the corner, she found her gaze drawn to a group of several friends – mostly boys; there seemed to be only one girl in the group. A handsome girl of about sixteen, with thick black hair that went down to her waist, she was regaling the others with some story. Petunia crept forward, Snape behind her, to hear what the girl was saying.

"Then, when her back was turned, I shoved the firework into her Cauldron. Jumped up Mudblood. Nearly cried when Strickland gave her a detention for destroying her cauldron, the table, and landing Longbottom in the infirmary. I expect this'll be the last time he partners with Evans"

Evans - could it be? Could the "jumped up Mudblood" the young woman was laughing at be her sister? Petunia risked a glance at Snape, but he had both of his dark eyes firmly fixed on the group, and took no notice of her.

Suddenly, a door behind them opened, and the group was joined by a young man...dressed entirely in chicken feathers? A hook-nosed someone, with dark eyes, greasy hair and a furious expression. The group burst out laughing, only deepening the younger Snape's furious scowl.

In response to the girl's choked query as to what had happened, young Snape choked out that Potter and Black had decided to pay him back for what she had done to Evans. They'd transfigured all his robes into feathers in the middle of the Great Hall.

Petunia's laughter was cut short by a look of total loathing from Snape, senior. It seemed the adult Snape didn't appreciate the humour of the situation anymore than his younger self had.

But, all jokes aside, they were still no closer to finding out the nature of Voldemort's plan.

Soon, the scene shifted again, and Snape and Petunia found themselves in a dark room. Snape didn't know this building. A woman – Bellatrix Lestrange once more, still young, though older than either of the previous incarnations, was standing by the window, her body blocking any light that might have crept in through it. Her shoulders were tense, and her hands clenched and unclenched, clenched and unclenched, revealing anger ... or distress.

Suddenly, from the darker recesses of the room, there was a loud "pop" and the darker shape of another figure. A man. "Her husband, Rodolphus" whispered Snape's silky voice, into Petunia's ear, and she shivered. Bellatrix didn't turn around at her husband's arrival, but stood, almost completely still. Only the constant clenching, unclenching showed that she was alive.

The man crossed over to her, till he was only a few feet behind her. He seemed to be waiting for something, some signal that his wife knew that he was in the room with her. He received none. The clenching and unclenching continued on, unabated.

Rodolphus Lestrange, if that indeed was who the man was, made a small sound in his throat, then said, almost tentatively – as if he were concerned for her feelings, or as if she was a bomb that might explode – "He's gone, Bella. The aurors are all over what's left of the house. The Potters are dead, but," he swallowed, "so is the Dark Lord. Defeated by a baby." A note of bitterness crept into his voice.

Petunia bit her lip. They had come to that night. That fateful night, when her sister and brother in law were murdered, when her nephew came to live with her – the day Mrs. Smith, next door, found out about her daughter's piercing and Dudley learned to say 'Shan't'. Somewhere, in Surrey, she was sleeping happily, snuggled beside her husband, while Dumbledore placed a lightning-scarred baby on her doorstep.

But here, wherever this was, Belletrix Lestrange had exploded into action at her husband's words, a hundred and forty pounds of furious womanhood. She rounded on her husband, black eyes sparking with black flame, her voice the hiss of the kettle,

"Vermin! He is not gone; this is merely a test of our faith, our loyalty. How could a baby defeat the greatest wizard of all time?" Her face grew rosy with her fury. "He will return, and then he shall learn who his true servants are. We shall not fail him, we shall not turn traitor, and go crawling to Crouch, pleading Imperious. With our help, he shall return to dominate all the world!"

She was nearly screaming, now. Her screams were still ringing in Petunia's ears when the room faded away, to be replaced by another room – an abandoned warehouse, perhaps, or an empty factory. The rant about Voldemort's return was gone, but Bellatrix's voice continued on, the same furious scream.

Held in the middle of the room, by Rodolphus Lestrange, and a young, sandy haired man Petunia didn't recognize, while another man stood guard at the door, were a handsome man, and a gentle, round-faced woman, who Petunia recognized in a sickening instant, as Neville Longbottom's mother. Both their faces were contorted in silent agony, the man's eyes fixed on his wife with an expression of undying love and support. Their bodies were shaking, vibrating as if charged with electricity.

Bellatrix Lestrange stood, not far from where Petunia and Snape were standing, holding out her wand at the two prone victims, screaming, between shouts of "Crucio" that they tell her the Dark Lord's whereabouts, that the pain would stop if only they would tell her. There was not a sound from the couple, who kept their eyes fixed upon each other.

Petunia felt as if her heart was breaking. Why wasn't anyone stopping her, why were these men going along with this? Why didn't somebody do something? With a furious cry she ran forward, manicured hand in a tight fist, ready to snatch the wand, to punch her face in, only to stumble when she ran through the woman as if there was no one there.

"This is a memory, you idiot," came Snape's sarcastic voice. "You aren't really here; when this happened, you were back in Surrey looking after babies and cooking for your fat husband, and keeping the house ever so clean in case an important client came by."

Petunia gave one look at the brave couple, and, with her eyes filled with tears, she didn't see that the scene had changed once more.

It was the screams that caught her attention. Quickly wiping her eyes, she looked around. They were in a dark, dank stone room, with mouldy straw on the ground. Huddled in a dark corner, her once shiny black hair dull and caked in dirt, clutching swath of dirty grey cloth around her arms, was Bellatrix Lestrange. The screams were coming from Elsewhere – inside this cell there was only a slight murmuring. Petunia tiptoed closer, hoping to hear what she was saying.

"The Dark Lord will return, greater than before, and will free his faithful servants; the Dark Lord will return greater than before, and will free his faithful servants; the Dark Lord will return..."

They were shifting again; away from what Petunia thought must be Azkaban prison, to someplace new. The images began to come faster: a shot of a pale, skeletal man, with red snake eyes. Sirius' terrified face as he was pushed behind the veil, screaming Muggles. In a terrifying moment, she saw Vernon's furious face as he threw china ornaments at Death Eaters. Petunia felt the tears flow down her face in earnest now. She was sobbing, and, despite the annoyed glares Snape was sending her way, and his frequent hisses to stop her infernal blubbering, was powerless to stop herself.

The scene of Vernon falling, falling, as the green blast took him, was replaced by another image. In what appeared to be the hall of a ruined castle, were gathered a handful of robed figures, and, seated on a throne at the end of the hall, was the same snake-faced man they had just witnessed. On his right was Bellatrix, Petunia could make out her voice as she spoke to the Dark Lord, and on his left must have been Peter, Petunia could see the glint of a silver hand. Petunia shivered, and found herself wishing with all her might, that she was back at Grimmauld Place – or a young girl, worrying about whether her clothes were the latest fashion.

The high, cold voice of Voldemort jerked her from her pleasant memories into the cruel world of Bellatrix's memories. He was calling all of the assembled Death Eaters to order. Perhaps, Petunia hoped, this would be the necessary memory; they would be able to get out of this pensieve, back to the familiar.

"My Faithful followers," called out that cold voice, the sound echoing off the crumbling columns only to be deadened by the ivy covered walls. "My friends. Today, I have called you, my most faithful servants, here to give you your tasks, to give you your part in what will be the fruition of our cherished goals."

Voldemort rose now from his chair, in one fluid, graceful movement, and stepped down from the dais to walk among his guests. Petunia found herself drawn by his words. There was power here – terrible, terrifying, awe-inspiring power, yes, but somehow compelling. This was a man who could, through sheer force of personality, do almost anything. If one was not on their guard, Petunia thought, and tended to hate normal people, and wizards born into normal families, it would be easy enough to fall into the wake of his thought.

"My friends," he said again, quietly, focusing all the attention of the room on his every breath. "The seeds, which will, in time, and with our care, grow into the harvest of our goals, are already planted. It is only for us to wait, carefully poised, to pluck the produce when the time is ripe. Even now, as we are gathered here, the seeds have begun to grow. Within a year, if the weather permits, they will be fully grown. I speak," he paused, and Petunia could feel the tension in the room thicken, 'like a pudding on the stove,' she thought; then, with a calculating grin, Voldemort continued, "I speak of the Goblin's Mirror."

"What," thought Petunia, "on earth is the Goblin's mirror?" Most of the Death Eaters were giving appreciative murmurs, but a few sounded as confused as Petunia felt. One, bravely, called out, "What's the Goblin's Mirror?"

"Please," thought Petunia, "let him answer the question, rather than just killing the questioner." She desperately wanted to know the nature of this Goblin's Mirror.

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed, but he continued with his speech. "Goyle," he addressed the Death Eater who had asked the question, but made sure his voice carried to the rest of the group. "The Goblin's mirror was an item of great, great power, made so long ago that its secrets were nearly lost to the mists of time. It had an enchantment on it so that whoever looked into it saw only despair – their greatest fears amplified. Salazar Slytherin, my noble ancestor," cheers "found this mirror after a lifetime of searching, but his one-time friend, Godric Gryffindor," here Voldemort's voice turned bitter, "took the mirror, and, believing it to be evil, smashed the mirror, and banished the pieces around the world. It has taken me many, many years, but I have at last found all the pieces, and, before he was captured, Malfoy, and some of his contacts, placed the pieces in such places as to serve my plan."

Staring around at the assembled Death Eaters, Voldemort raised his voice slightly, drawing them in further. They waited, with bated breath for his next words. "For these pieces," he continued, "when implanted in the eye, or in the heart, amplify the bearers own fears and paranoia. And so, the Muggle leaders are too busy fighting among themselves about oil, and nuclear capability, and religion, to notice that my agents are even now moving among them. Minister Fudge, though forced to acknowledge my return, is so paranoid about Dumbledore raising an army against him, and taking away his position, that the Ministry will be unable to resist me. The centaurs, goblins and giants are reminded of their ancient hatred of wizards. There is no unity, and, despite Dumbledore's best efforts, none will be achieved. The wizarding world will fall to chaos and civil war – and I shall be the one to pick up the pieces. And then, who in the Muggle world will be able to stop me?"

There were resounding cheers, stomping and howling Death Eaters. Petunia felt tears in her own eyes once more; it seemed that the fate of the world was already decided. She was still crying when Snape clapped his hands, and the grey swirl returned them to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

Petunia collapsed to the floor, and, too miserable to ask how he had arrived, fell into Remus' waiting arms.

TBC

A/N: Whew! That was a long chapter! That's all for me for the time being; hopefully it won't take me as long to get chapter 20 done. Rushes off to arrange schedule to allow for writing time! In the meantime, please review!


	20. Once More Unto the Breach

Hope of the Phoenix (20/21)

Rating: PG 13

Pairing: Remus/Petunia

Disclaimer: JKR, not me, owns Harry Potter. I am merely playing in her universe, and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews of the proceeding chapter! And, once again, I am so sorry to have taken so long with this one (stupid school... interfering with my life). I always seem to be prefacing my chapters with apologies. Sigh. Once more, again, thank you to Tsuchi for the beta.

Now to answer specific questions/comments!

Cherie: Thanks so much for the link! And here's your update!

Piccolo Girl: my email is . Hope this helps.

Bob: I'm glad you like Voldie's plan – though of course, I can't really take credit for it, as I stole it from Hans Christian Anderson. Sigh. As for your suggestion that the Goblin's Mirror being a reverse Mirror of Erised, I admit I had not thought about that, but that is a very good thing for it to be. I hereby declare it a reverse mirror of Erised, and I will (haven't yet) make the requisite changes to chapter 19! Thank you for that great idea!

Athenakitty: This chapter gives a bit more of what Remus, and Harry, sort of, were doing while Petunia was in the Pensieve – it should also explain why Harry is back at Grimmauld Place if he is not participating in the interrogation. As for Vernon, he was not captured as well. Petunia saw him as part of a separate memory. What I was implying (apparently not as clearly as I thought) is that Bellatrix Lestrange was among the Death Eaters that attacked Privet Drive. Her encounter with Petunia at the Conference brought back her memories of the attack on Vernon, so that they were near the top, and Dumbledore was thus able to siphon them. It is a different memory from the memory of the Death Eater meeting. Hope this clears up your questions!

And now for something completely different!

Chapter 20: Once More Unto the Breach...

Remus ducked as a purple flash shot over his head, spun around, and, spotting Arthur Weasley beside him (disguised as John Major), signaled to him to move in concert. Together they moved among the death eaters, one putting up shielding spells as the other targeted a death eater; defending each other's back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Remus noticed Minerva had gone down, hit by a streak of light from one of the Death Eater's wand, and calling out to Arthur, they began to move towards her.

Then several things happened at once. For one thing, the Death Eaters seemed to suddenly lose focus. They seemed, if it were possible, to be confused. Then Remus noticed that Bellatrix Lestrange had gone, or had at least stopped shouting orders. A wave of stunning spells hit the confused Death Eaters, and, almost before Remus was able to fully realize what had happened, the unconscious Death Eaters were tied up in the center of the conference room.

Molly had already rushed over to Minerva, and, with a skill born of years as mother to seven children (two of whom were the Weasley twins), she quickly declared that Minerva must be brought to St. Mungo's immediately. Remus, too hurried up to Minerva and knelt beside Molly. It was clear that Minerva wouldn't bounce back very quickly this time. She was unconscious, and her breathing was shallow. First Umbridge's attack last year, and now this. Remus cursed under his breath. She had better recover, or there would be hell to pay.

"Where's Petunia?" A voice, edged with panic, broke across Remus' thoughts like a thunderclap at a family picnic. A man, dressed in a suit – one of the Order, clearly, but with the disguise, Remus couldn't be sure who – was scanning the, empty, head table, a look of blind terror across his features. Remus felt a stab of fear cut into his guts and twist. He scanned around the room, had she been killed, or captured?

"Relax, Percy." Arthur's voice was soothing. "Dumbledore very wisely thought to make my water glass a Portkey. She is likely back at Grimmauld Place at this very moment."

One of the other "delegates" walked up to them. "I must return to Headquarters before this disguise wears off and I am seen. Some of you should make sure these Death Eaters are arrested, and the rest of you, get Professor McGonagall to St. Mungo's." And, with a pop, he was gone. Clearly, the spell that prevented apparition had worn off.

When Minerva had been settled into St.Mungo's, Remus, now himself once more, along with Percy and Molly, returned to Grimmauld Place. Percy had been displaying rather more than his usual single-mindedness, demanding that they return to Headquarters quickly to see if Petunia was all right. If Remus hadn't been concerned as well, it would have been rather annoying. Actually, it was still annoying – it kept reminding him of how worried he was.

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Remus was presented with a very angry Harry ("Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore won't let me help, he let Aunt Petunia and Snape but he won't let me"), and a concerned Hermione ("Professor McGonagall's illness won't interfere with our Transfiguration exam tomorrow, will it, sir"), but there was no sign of Petunia. Neville seemed to notice that he was looking, however, because he nodded towards the kitchen and said, quietly, "they're in there."

Remus, closely followed by Percy and Molly, hurried into the kitchen. Professor Dumbledore was sitting on the ground beside the unconscious, but luckily bound, form of Bellatrix Lestrange. But there was no sign of either Petunia or Severus. There was only this strange bowl on the floor.

"Where's Pet..." began Remus, but Dumbledore made a sign with his hand, calling for silence. He seemed to be concentrating on the swirling mass of grey stuff within the bowl.

After a few seconds, Dumbledore looked up, and said, in a quick, staccato voice that called for immediate action: "Percy, Molly, I want you to take Mrs. Lestrange to Azkaban immediately. Say that you caught her as she was attempting to flee. Percy, do not let it be known that you were involved today. Then, contact as many members of the Order as you can, and tell them to report back to Headquarters for an emergency meeting."

Percy gave one last worried look around the room, before he and his mother used Mobilicorpus, and, leading the Death Eaters body, disappeared into the hall.

Only a few moments later, the forms of Petunia and Snape reappeared, shooting out from the bowl on the floor. Snape was scowling – worse than usual – and Petunia was crying; weeping as if the world was about to end. Remus quickly gathered her up in his arms, and let her cry.

That night, they held the emergency Order meeting. Dumbledore allowed Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville to sit in; he felt it was important that Harry be informed of what was going on. Even Charlie Weasley's head was present – it sat in the fireplace, participating in the meeting from all the way in Romania.

Dumbledore summarized for them what Petunia and Snape had learned in the Pensieve. From the shocked faces of the others, Petunia could tell this was unlike anything they had been suspecting Voldemort to come up with. It was obvious none of them had any ideas on how to stop Lord Voldemort this time.

From what they had learned in Bellatrix's memory, it was clear that Voldemort had already put the shards into Minister Fudge, and several other important officials. But who were those officials? And whom else had he influenced? And, even if they could find everyone, how were they to get rid of the shards from the Goblin's Mirror?

Petunia still thought it was hopeless. There was no way out this time.

Then Dumbledore spoke.

"It would seem, friends, that now is our most desperate hour. As before, our only hope is unity. We cannot allow Voldemort to disunite us. Petunia, you must hold that press conference, for real this time. We need the Muggles to be united, with us and with each other, in this fight. We know that Voldemort has not bothered to inflict them with the Goblin's mirror, believing them too stupid to unite against him. We must make that the weakness of his plan. Percy, Tonks, Arthur and Kingsley, you will be in charge of the Ministry. It will be up to you to heal Minister Fudge, and to discover whom else at the Ministry have been influenced. Remus, I'm sending you back to the werewolves – try to coordinate with Firenze, I'm sending him back to the centaurs. Hagrid, contact Madame Maxime, we must make another embassy to the giants. Bill, use your contacts with the Goblins, try to get them on board. Fleur, is there any chance of getting the Veela to help?" He fixed his blue eyes on Fleur.

"I eem not sure, Professor, I have not 'ad any contact with the Veela. Should I ask Grand-mere? She would likely know 'ow to contact them?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Talk to your grand-mother; but be discrete. You should return to France in person and talk to her directly; we cannot trust to the fires outside of Headquarters. Go with Hagrid."

He turned to the head sitting in the fireplace. "Charlie, I need you to continue making contacts on the continent. And contact Victor Krum – he spoke to me last year about helping in any way he could." Petunia noticed a strange, annoyed, look flit across Ron's face, and he glared at Hermione. She made a mental note to ask Harry what was going on there – it looked like there was some interesting gossip to be had.

"Harry, I would like you to make a point before to school ends to speak to Sir Nicolas and Myrtle and as many of the other ghosts as possible. Their help could be essential. And I will speak to Dobby, and try to enlist as many of the house elves as I can."

He looked meaningfully at them all; his blue eyes without their customary sparkle. "We are standing on the brink of the abyss of eternity. Our success or failure will determine the future of the entire world: magic and muggle, human and non-human, we are all in this together. We shall unite, or we shall fall to our own rivalries and conflicts."

"'Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more, ... and, upon this charge, cry 'God for Harry, England and St. George'" quoted Petunia.

"Indeed" nodded Dumbledore, and he smiled. "This will determine our future – if we fail, there will be no other chance. So 'stiffen the sinews, summon up the blood' – for there is no going back."

Petunia felt Remus take one of her hands in his, and Harry take the other, and smiled. She and her family would face this... together.


	21. King's Cross

Hope of the Phoenix (21/21)

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Remus/Petunia

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter; I am merely playing in her world and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Well, this is it – the long anticipated Last Chapter! A big thanks as always to those who reviewed the previous chapter, and the list of those who have reviewed this story will, accompanied by muchos hugs and kisses from me, will follow this chapter! Once more, a big thanks to Tsuchi, my faithful Beta. Also, Remus plushies to anyone who recognized the quotes at the end of the last chapter were from Shakespeare's Henry V! And now to answer questions in the reviews...

TammySlark: Thanks for the link!

Athenakitty: That would be telling! Don't worry, the dilemma of how to get the shard of the Mirror from Fudge will concern the plot of Part Two of the Phoenix Quartet: The Redemption of the Phoenix, which will be coming soon (in a week or two, depending on my schedule...)

But on with the story...

Chapter 21: King's Cross

"...and then I told the Minister that I thought it would be good if...Petunia? Are you listening to me?"

Petunia sighed. She had been focusing so hard on the wall that separated Platforms 9 and 10 that she had missed everything else. "I'm sorry, Percy. I guess I'm just worried that the train hasn't arrived yet."

Percy smiled comfortingly, and reached out to pat her arm. "Don't worry, it always takes a while to disembark. And Harry will probably be late – Ron and Hermione are prefects, after all. Besides, Mum and Professor Lupin are waiting on the platform."

She smiled, but she still felt nervous. She had always felt anxious waiting with Vernon for Dudley to return from Smeltings: what if he'd missed the train, or there had been an accident, or something? Now that she considered Harry to be her family, she found the same worries had been extended to him.

As she watched, children emerged, furtively, from the wall – small bunches, so as to avoid detection. They chatted happily together, met with parents, wished each other a happy summer holiday. She couldn't help but think of the days long passed, when she had waited with her parents, in the very spot where she was standing, now, with Percy, for Lily to arrive. She could almost see Lily emerging from the passage, laughing with her friends, her red hair shining in the summer light. She was talking to James...

"Ginny!" she heard Percy shout out happily. Petunia snapped back to reality. A red-haired girl, Ginny Weasley, had emerged from the platform, talking with a boy who looked so much like James... She grinned, and waved at him, and Harry smiled back.

Then he was hugging her, and smiling faces surrounded her. "Hello, Aunt Petunia!" Harry was murmuring, as she kissed the top of his head. Everyone was there. Ron was arguing with his mother, and Hermione was drilling Neville on where he'd last seen someone called Trevor: "was he in the compartment with you?" Luna was smiling vaguely, and was talking to another young man, who had a camera – and a toad in his hand, which he handed to Neville. And Remus was grinning, and taking her hand, they moved back towards the car.

On the way, an old woman with a horrible green dress and a vulture hat met up with them. Neville said good-bye to the group, hugging each of his friends, before he went off with her. Then a man, with a slightly vacant expression came, and left with Luna, muttering something about a crumple-horned snorkack.

Petunia didn't know how on earth they would all fit into the car – it was a rental – it had been large enough when it had been only Remus, herself, Molly and Percy, but with an additional four children, and all their trunks and luggage, there was simply no way they would all fit.

They did fit, of course. Petunia supposed she must have looked amazed, because Percy whispered "Enlargement charm" in her ear as he helped load the luggage.

That night, Petunia felt as if she might burst with joy. She was home, and her family was all around her. It almost didn't seem to matter that Voldemort was, at that moment, setting his plan to rule the world in motion. She was doing something about it, this time.

As she and Molly prepared the supper, Petunia couldn't help but notice Remus taking Harry aside. She wondered what they were talking about. Eavesdropping was a tempting option, but fried eggs couldn't be left, and she was sure that, whatever it was, Remus would tell her about it later.

Several minutes later they returned, Harry with a huge grin on his face. They returned to the table, where the others were involved in a game of Exploding Snap. Well, it clearly wasn't bad news at any rate.

At supper, it occurred to Petunia that Harry was looking uncommonly smug. He kept looking at her and grinning, as if to say: "I know something you don't know". She knew that grin. It was Lily's grin.

She hated that grin.

She glanced over at Remus, hoping he would give her some sign as to what the secret was... but he was deep in conversation with Arthur Weasley, and would give away nothing. Something was definitely going on.

By the time Tonks had spilled the pudding all over Percy's lap, and he had retired to his room to change, leaving Tonks apologizing profusely and everyone else torn between laughter and annoyance, Petunia's good mood had decided to take a Carribean cruise and had vacated the premises. She couldn't stand people keeping secrets.

When Harry and Ron finally went up to bed, almost everyone had already gone. Fred and George had left for their flat, and Percy, too, had left for his. Tonks had gone home, still apologizing for the pudding, and Hermione and Ginny and Arthur and Molly had already gone upstairs. As Harry left, he kissed her on the cheek and whispered "Congratulations". Congratulations for what?

Then she heard the heavy tread as he and Ron clattered up the stairs, giggles carrying into the room where...

She and Remus were alone.

Well, she wasn't going to talk to him. He clearly didn't want to talk to her – let him keep his secrets, she certainly didn't want to know whatever it was he told Harry but didn't tell her. After all, she was only his girlfriend, what right had she to know anything...

"Petunia, love." Remus said, softly. How did he get so close? He had been on the other side of the room a second ago; and now he was kneeling beside her, his amber eyes looking into her blue ones.

"Yes?"

"I talked to Harry today." Oh, so now he wanted to tell her about it? Well, she didn't care...

"Did you?" Make him sweat.

"Yes" He took her hand in his. When did it get so hot in this house? She would have to talk to Molly about getting the central heating fixed....

"Would you like to know what we talked about?"

She shrugged. Give nothing away; that was the key. Don't let them know how badly you want to know...

"If you like." She kept her voice carefully disinterested.

"I was informing him of my intention to ask for your hand. I believe his words were 'Better late than never. Get on with it'."

Whoa. Hold on. His intentions to ask for her hand? Did he mean...?

She stared in amazement as Remus drew from a pocket somewhere in his patched robes a small box, and drew from it a glittering ring. She could hardly breath.

"I bought this twenty years ago. I'm afraid I don't remember the speech I wrote for this moment, but I remember the last line."

He smiled up at her, and Petunia felt tears beginning to form behind her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Petunia Jane Evans, will you marry me?"

The tears were really threatening now. She thought of Lily, and her knowing smile as she had said 'Pet, I want you to meet Remus'. She thought of his smiles, his laughter, and his kindness. Once more, she heard Molly's gentle words: 'Vernon would have wanted you to be happy'. And Harry ... Harry had told Remus to get on with it...

"Yes. Oh, yes!" was all she managed to choke out.

And the ring was on her finger, and his lips were on hers. Her Remus.

Later, as she lay with his arms around her, his nose nestled in her hair, their fingers laced together, Petunia thought once more of that summer afternoon, long ago, at her parents house, when Lily had introduced Petunia to her friends. The day Petunia had fallen in love with Remus. The house, her parents, Lily, James, Sirius, all was gone. That Petunia, that Remus, were gone. But from the ashes of her grief and desperation, hope, like a phoenix, had risen once again.

Wow...I finally finished it!!!

Don't worry though, the story will continue in Part Two of the Phoenix Quartet: The Redemption of the Phoenix, coming soon!

A big thanks to all my reviewers: TammySlark, Sailor J-chan/Luna Weasley, Cherie, Athenakitty, Piccologirl1234, Bob, Mystical Witch, mctrozzo, Kellalor, Lia, skierguy, albus' bitch, Captain Oblivious, Vickie211, DianaBananna, Too Removed am I, Meghan, Eowyn Faith, Launigsiae, Emily M. Hanson, Ellsie, bastet-the-cat-goddess, Sassie, Starlizard, Huskerinexile, James Jago, Briana Rose, Ebelitha,

And of course, my Beta Tsuchi!

Thank you all for your support, and keep an eye out for part two!


End file.
